Secret de Confrérie
by Elixyr
Summary: Naruto arrive dans un lycée hostile, avec un groupe d'élèves appelé "la confrérie RN". Mais qui sont-ils ? Ils ont l'air d'avoir un lourd secret. En parallèle, Naruto discute sur un forum "spiritus" dont l'auteur crois en l'existence de vampires et autres créatures, et lui dit que lui Naruto Uzumaki possède un grand pouvoir. Et qui est ce fameux "Kyubi" que la confrérie recherche ?
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke et Naruto

Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon premier chapitre qui je vous l'accorde est un peu court et manque d'actions... Cependant il est nécessaire car il pose un peu l'histoire et la situation. Mais c'est dans les chapitres suivant que les actions et l'histoire commenceront réellement :D J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre !

Cette fic contiendra des lemon et sera Yaoi. Homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1: Sasuke et Naruto<strong>

**POV Sasuke**

A peine le portail du lycée dépassé que l'on m'accosta. Moyen, les cheveux bruns et longs, les yeux si clairs qu'on aurait dit qu'il était aveugle, c'était Neji. Les mains dans les poches, l'air non chaland je me rapprochai de lui, ainsi que de tout le groupe, une joyeuse petite bande qui sautillait de partout. Joyeuse petite bande pas si joyeuse que ça, qui était à part du reste du lycée, mais seul eux (et moi) le savions.

Les « R.N » étaient au complet, et la cloche sonna.

- **Sasuke tu me fileras tes copies de psycho ?** me demanda Kiba notre petit loup sauvage  
>- <strong>Mmh.<strong> répondis-je en signe affirmatif

J'étais trop gentil, et ce gas en profitait grandement ! Après tout il n'avait qu'à venir en cours, au lieu de faire mumuse avec ses chiens durant les cours et d'en profiter pour fumer des joints sur le toit du lycée, quel boulet... Cela faisait à peine deux jours que nous étions rentrés au lycée, et je pressentais déjà que j'allais m'ennuyer...

« La confrérie R.N » avançait donc lentement dans les couloirs du lycée. Nous nous arrêtâmes, nous regardâmes tous les huit, puis sans un mot nous nous dispersâmes à travers les couloirs, chacun dans une classe. Sasori me suivit pour le cours de japonais, car il était le seul qui m'appréciait énormément et inversement. Pas que je n'aimais pas les autres, mais Sasori était celui avec qui j'avais un lien particulier. Je pense qu'en plus de m'apprécier c'était également ma compagnie plutôt silencieuse qu'il recherchait. Car tout comme moi il parlait très peu, bien qu'il était souriant lui au moins. Enfin ça dépendait vraiment des jours hein…Sasori était coréen mais bon il avait décidé d'apprendre le japonais, je ne sais pas pourquoi...Peut être parce c'était un petit génie qui avait soif d'apprendre.

Le cours commença, et se fut d'un ennuie mortel, enfin aussi mortel que ça puisse l'être pour quelqu'un comme moi... Mais ce jour la, un petit blondinet anima un peu le cours. Il avait en effet proposé au cours précédent de jouer une pièce de théâtre, une pièce de Shakespeare, qu'il avait traduite lui même en japonais. Et qu'est ce que c'était mauvais ! Autant le jeu de scène que la traduction. Les intonations ainsi que les expressions du visages ne collaient absolument pas au personnage de Hamlet. Et je ne parlerais pas de la gestuelle plus que ridicule ! C'était si mauvais mais parti d'une si bonne intention que cela me décrocha tout de même un sourire en coin. Ses yeux bleus semblaient si innocents, ils étaient très expressifs, très joyeux. Franchement il aurait mieux fait de jouer Roméo le transis amoureux et naïf plutôt qu'Hamlet le psychopathe assoiffé de vengeance.

Tout à coup je m'aperçus qu'il y avait un papier griffonné sur mon bureau.

_#Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois esquisser un sourire, il doit y avoir quelque chose de vraiment hilarant, tu partages :D ? Sasori#_

Je pris mon stylo pour répondre rapidement.

_#Rien d'extraordinaire, ça m'arrive d'être humain. Sasuke#_

Je lui renvoyais et me remis dans le spectacle du jour, notre fameuse adaptation de Hamlet made in blondinet. A nouveau le papier apparut comme par magie sur ma table

_#Okey en gros c'est bientôt l'apocalypse et tu as décidé de faire l'expérience de la joie avant de mourir ? XD Au faite pour changer de sujet tu crois qu'il vient quand le neuvième élément ?#_

A la hâte je répondis

_#On ne parle pas de la confrérie R.N en classe... on en reparle à la même heure que d'habitude, à l'endroit habituel#_

Je me retournai vers le fond de la classe et fis signe à Sasori qu'il pouvait reprendre son papier. Et le papier disparut du bureau pour atterrir sur le sien. Pratique comme don la télékinésie.

La journée suivit son cours, lentement comme d'habitude. A la fin de la journée la cloche retentit, sonnerie libératrice pour tous les lycéens de Hostway. Je me précipitai vers mon casier, toujours pensif quand quelqu'un me percuta dans le dos. J'aurais pus l'éviter au vu de ma rapidité, mais ici, tous ceux qui étaient spéciaux se faisaient discrets... Pendant une micro seconde je sentis l'odeur de la personne m'ayant percuté... une odeur si agréable mais énervante à la fois, et une chaleur hors du commun qui émanait de cette personne me fit l'effet d'une foudre traversant mon corps. C'était si étrange. Je me retournai enfin pour voir cette tête blonde qui s'était si mal glissé dans la peau de Hamlet en début de matinée.

- **Oh excuse moi je t'avais pas vu !**

Je le toisai de mon regard glacial et profond. Ne pas me voir c'était impossible, il se foutait royalement de ma gueule celui la... Et puis toute cette chaleur qui émanait de lui m'énervait vraiment.

- **Wouaaa tu as l'air énervé, pourtant je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé,** me redit-il avec un grand sourire, une voix pleine d'entrain.

Je détournai le regard et le bousculai, pour me diriger vers la sortie. Il avait vraiment un problème ce type... Je me dirigeai vers le Quartier général de la R.N qui était tenue secret bien sûr ! Comme tout en faite…Oui tout était secret. Nos lieux de rendez-vous, nos discussions, nos vraies natures, nos vies. Moi et les sept membres de la confrérie R.N étions dans le secret le plus total depuis si longtemps ! Pour certains cela ne faisaient pas longtemps, pour d'autres comme moi, cela paraissait être une éternité. Et mon dieu que c'était fatiguant…

Sur le chemin, alors que le temps tournait à l'orage, je repensais à tant de chose, mais surtout à ce blond aux yeux bleus et sa chaleur perturbante. Puis avant même de m'en rendre compte j'arrivais au QG. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, de nous, de l'avenir du monde durant des heures, et ça me fatiguait... C'est pour cela que je partis plus tôt.

Arrivée chez moi je jetai mon sac sur mon lit et m'installai direct devant mon ordi. Enfin les choses sérieuses commençaient pour moi. Non pas que je me fichais de la R.N mais franchement c'était lassant. Pourquoi ? tout simplement parce que nos buts semblaient impossible à atteindre et que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus eus d'actions ou de nouvelles informations. Nous ramions totalement.

J'allumai mon macbook, ces petites merveilles de technologies, puis j'ouvris la page de mon forum " Spiritus" et commença mon boulot comme presque tous les soirs. Je vérifiais les messages, regardais les commentaires… assez peu comme d'habitude. Mon forum n'avait pas vraiment de succès, juste quelques fans réellement fidèles mais rien de plus. Mon forum était assez spécial il faut dire. Mais je n'étais pas pour autant découragé car je savais qu'il fallait que je continu ce forum, on me l'avait expressément demandé. C'était un peu un ordre qui venait « d'en haut » et ceci n'était pas au sens figuré du terme. Pourtant j'aurais préféré…

Je me lançai donc durant deux bonnes heures dans la rédaction d'un nouveau sujet assez intéressant. Une fois l'article corrigé, je le publiai donc. Quand tout à coup, je vis qu'une nouvelle personne venait de s'inscrire sur mon forum.Étrange…

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto<strong>

Je marchai le long de la route direction mon chez moi, il faisait noir, le vent était très sec ce soir là. Enfin arrivé à mon studio, je jetai mon sac par terre et m'affalai sur mon futon. Je soufflais un grand coup, respirant l'air à pleins poumons, prenant conscience de ma nouvelle vie qui venait de commencer. Enfin qui avait commencé il y a trois jours à 7H ce matin, heure où mon réveil sonne !

Je repensais à ma journée. Bilan ? Ma rentrée était catastrophique ! Ma première journée avait été ennuyeuse. Ma deuxième journée je m'étais rendu compte que les gens étaient associables, mais aujourd'hui c'était le pompon ! Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, car là j'aurais reçu tellement de balles en pleines tête que toutes les vies de tous les chats du quartier réunis n'auraient pas suffi à me ressusciter ! Oui vraiment ma prestation était d'une immondice !

Et puis ce mec qui en rajoutait une couche avec son regard hautain en me bousculant. Les gens là bas avaient un sérieux problème. Ils n'étaient pas super cool comme en Californie. Ils étaient vraiment…coincés quoi.

Je me relevai du futon pour aller me faire à manger et commencer ma dissertation pour le cours de philo. Une vraie galère ça aussi. Lorsque mes pâtes furent prêtes je mis un peu de beurre dedans et les mangeai sans grand enthousiasme, en regardant une émission débile. Je me disais qu'il fallait que je réessaie demain de me faire des potes, ou au moins des connaissances, que je réessaie de m'intégrer à nouveau… La blague ! Une fois mon ventre rassasié, je me mis devant ma dissertation, durant 1 heure, puis partis me coucher, dépité de n'avoir écrit que dix lignes à peine.

TILILI TILILI TILILI

Mon réveil sonnait si fort, et de façon si désagréable ! Le réveil était difficile…

Je me préparai pour partir en cours sans même grignoter quelque chose car il était déjà l'heure de partir, et j'étais à la bourre pour le cours de science ! J'enfilai mes chaussures, pris mon sac et détalai dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, ayant presque oublié de fermer la porte à clef.

Je me dépêchai d'arriver en classe et par chance j'étais pile poil à l'heure. Je déboulai comme un fou dans la classe me cassant presque la gueule au passage. Je titubai légèrement et me rattrapai grâce à un bureau fort compatissant qui trainait par là.

Pas n'importe quel bureau évidemment ! Je relevai le regard vers l'occupant de ce bureau et vit une touffe de cheveux noirs en batailles, et deux yeux d'un noir puissant…Oui puissant était bien le mot. Et ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement dans un sourire moqueur et froid. Mais je ne m'attardai pas sur le visage de ce prétentieux de première et me dirigeai de nouveau vers mon bureau, sentant toujours qu'il me scrutait.

Le professeur arriva et nous demanda d'ouvrir nos manuel page 30. Il nous enseigna l'art de faire des formules, et nous expliqua tant de choses sur les réactions chimiques entre différents produits que je ne retins pas tout et ne pus tout écrire.

Au bout d'un moment je décrochai complètement, et rivai mes yeux sur le prétentieux qui m'avait clairement fait chier hier et tout à l'heure avec son arrogance. Je fixai son dos, ses cheveux et je ressentis tout à coup comme une étrange sensation qui émanait de lui. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais cela m'intriguait tout de même. Parce que la curiosité est un vilain défaut et que j'ai CE défaut justement. Et c'était uniquement la curiosité qui m'incitait à continuer à le fixer et comprendre cette sorte d'aura invisible qui l'entourait. C'était qui ce mec au juste ? Chaque fois que j'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que je ressentais et sur lui, il se retournait systématiquement. Que c'était agaçant !

- **Mr Uzumaki restez concentré au lieu de regarder vos camarades.**

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de notre prof, et me cachai derrière mon livre en espérant ne pas attirer à nouveau l'attention du profs et des autres par la même occasion, qui s'étaient tous retournés vers moi.

_*Arrêtez de me regarder bande de crétin, c'est pas un spectacle hein !*_

Puis la cloche ne mit à sonner et je pris mes jambes à mon cou et me précipitant le plus vite possible en dehors de la salle allant à la bibliothèque. C'était le seul endroit paisible, ou il n'y avait pas trop d'élèves. Et le peu d'élèves qui étaient là bas étaient trop absorbés dans leur travail généralement. Je pris un bouquin et m'installai à une table. Je sortis une feuille des stylos et plantai mon regard sur l'étagère en face de moi, perdu dans mes pensées.

Tout était étrange cette année. Était-ce le lycée ? la ville ? juste les gens ? juste les élèves de CE lycée ?

Je repris mes esprit et regardai ma feuille blanche. Enfin pas si blanche que ça. Un mot était écrit. « Spiritus ». Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'écrivais quoi que ce soit. Je fus interrompu dans cette étrange réflexion par des voix, provenant de la table derrière moi.

- **Ils sont super speice ceux là ! La dernière fois Neiji Hyuga m'a carrément sortie que j'avais la peau humide et que je devrais manger plus de fruits secs…** dit un garçon. J'imaginais bien sans même le voir son air ahuri.  
>- <strong>Moi C'est Kiba. Il est super sympa, mais il m'a reniflé les cheveux en me disant que je sentais le chien mouillé,<strong> s'inquiéta un autre garçon mi amusé, mi scandalisé.  
>- <strong>En même temps tu as deux chiens chez toi non ?<strong> répliqua une fille, la voix taquine.  
>- <strong>Pour moi le pire c'est Sasuke Uchiha. Il fait vraiment flippé, et son air de…<strong>

Je fus interrompu dans mon écoute par un jeune aux cheveux bordeaux, les yeux auburns. Il paraissait si jeune que je lui donnais pas plus de 15 ans et je me demandais ce qu'il fichait au lycée celui là. Il me fixa intensément

*_Qu'est ce que tu veux gamin ?*_

Après un silence interminable il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

**- Je peux m'assoir à cette table s'il te plaît ? les autres tables sont trop bruyantes…**

Je fus surpris du ton employé par celui ci. Il n'avait pas décroché de sourire, mais son ton était clame, amicale, et très poli. J'acquiesçai et il s'installa doucement en face de moi, un livre de physique quantique en main.

*_Wouaa t'es pas un peu jeune pour lire ça ? et puis tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour être en terminale tout simplement ? *_

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il me fit un micro sourire, mais vraiment micro, et dit

- **J'ai 14 ans en faite, mais j'ai sauté deux classes. Cette année je devais à nouveau sauter une classe, mais j'avais pas envie de passer directement à l'université.  
><strong>- **Bah comment tu as deviné que j'allais te demander ça ?** demandai-je scotché sur place  
>- <strong>C'est simple c'est la question que tout le monde ce pose en me voyant. Désolé de t'avoir coupé dans ton écoute…<strong>

Je ne compris pas

-**Tu sais la table derrière toi…tu écoutais attentivement leur conversation…**

Je lui fit un grand sourire, trop content que quelqu'un me parle enfin et avec gentillesse.

- **Oh bah tu sais j'arrivais pas à me plonger dans ce que je devais faire, donc j'écoutais un peu pour me distraire. Mais dis moi c'est qui ce groupe bizarre dont ils parlent ? J'ai entendu Neiji, Kiba, Sasuke…  
><strong>- **Oh t'inquiète ce n'est rien… Ils sont gentils malgré ce que les gens en pensent. Ils sont juste dans leur monde… Mais tu connais déjà Sasuke. Tu l'as bousculé hier dans le couloir. D'ailleurs il n'a pas été très sympa puisqu'il t'as bousculé en retour. Mauvais jour certainement,** me dit-il avec légèreté

- **Ah ce petit con prétentieux !** lâchai-je avec colère

J'entendis tout à coup un chuchotement derrière moi. Le mot « nouveau blond » m'interpella je prêtai donc attention.

- **Tiens un de leur membre qui s'assoit avec le nouveau. C'est bizarre ça ! en plus ce minus de Sasori n'est pas très bavard d'habitude**.

Je me retournai vers le jeune face à moi, ce gamin apparemment surdoué et le questionnai du regard. Il me répondit avec son ton tout aussi gentil et calme.

-** Je fais parti du groupe « bizarre »… Ce sont mes amis.  
><strong>- **Oh…**

J'étais un peu gêné, surtout avec la réflexion que j'avais sortis sur ce…Sasuke. Franchement j'aurais dût la fermer. Je me replongeai dans mon livre, ne sachant quoi dire à la seule personne qui avait été sympa avec moi et dont je venais de critiquer grandement son ami. Je pris une autre feuille blanche, puisque l'autre était gribouillé par un mot étrange, et commençai à écrire quelques lignes.

Au bout d'un moment mal à l'aise je pensais à m'excuser.

_*Mais pourquoi m'excuser ? Ce serait trop hypocrite étant donné que je pense réellement ce que j'ai dit ! En même temps c'est la seule personne cool avec moi…*_

Je rangeai mes affaires et me levai, observant le jeune aux cheveux bordeaux plongé dans son livre. Il leva la tête vers moi et je lui fis un petit sourire gêné et lui sortis un « à plus » avant de m'éloigner vers la section ordinateur. Je sortis ma feuille. « Spiritus » c'était quoi ça ?

J'ouvris une page internet et écris le mot, pour tomber sur tellement de résultats ! Mais la dixième ligne affichait un forum de ce nom. Je cliquai dessus. Mes sourcils se froncèrent tout en lisant ce Forum…. Le créateur du forum « Nemesis», parlait de trucs qui n existaient pas bon sang ! C'était vraiment dingue…plus que dingue même !

Les loups garous ? Les Vampires ? Était il fou ?


	2. Chapter 2: Sang et crise d'angoisse

Merci à ceux qui ont jeté un coup d'œil à ma fic, et à ceux qui follow mon histoire !

Réponses aux reviews:

-**Dreadaeleon**: Merci pour tes encouragements et remarques bien utiles ! Effectivement je n'avais pas vu que j'avais sauté tant de lignes, car je n'avais pas fait la bonne manip sur FF (shift+ enter) J'ai aussitôt corrigé, et ça pique beaucoup moins les yeux XD Quant à la description des lieux, j'ai pensé à toi et j'ai développé cela dans ce chapitre ainsi que les suivant ^_^ j'oublie souvent que les lecteurs ne sont pas dans ma tête ! et pour répondre à ta question oui tous les chapitres comporterons deux POV. bonne lecture :3

- **Seth Horo**: Merci pour ta review ! j'espère qu'après ce "bon commencement" cette suite te plairas :D ton encouragement m'a vraiment fait plaisir et n'hésites pas à commenter encore !

- **Mamsayi**: ton commentaire m'a donné le sourire, tant mieux si cette fic te parait inspirante et intéressante et j'espère que tu seras assez captivé pour me lire jusqu'au bout :D merci de ta review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: sang et crise d'angoisse<br>**

**POV Sasuke**

Il était l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Comme bien souvent durant cette pause je restais seul. Je ne pouvais me nourrir à la vue de tous au vu de mon régime alimentaire particulier. Et même s'il est vrai que je pouvais manger comme les autres également, je n'avais pas forcément envie de faire cet effort. Pas aujourd'hui

Bien sûr je prenais quelques précautions tout de même… Je masquais mon aliment préféré dans un emballage de compote fraise en « poche », une technique super enfantine. Mais je me cachais tout de même, afin d'éviter les remarques comme « tu manges toujours des compotes fraise c'est trop bizarre ! ». Je sortis donc mon repas du sac, et le dégustai tranquillement, assis dans cette cage d'escalier métallique ou nul ne circulait. Les cheveux au vent, les nuages couvrant le ciel, j'appréciais la nature et la vie... Alors que mon repas était presque terminé je vis une ombre bien particulière se rapprocher de moi en sautillant. Il arrivait de derrière. Il me contourna et se posa devant moi, sur la marche juste un peu plus bas, tout sourire aux lèvres.

**- Yo Sasuke !  
>- Kiba… <strong>murmurai-je, lassé d'avance.  
><strong>- Dis moi, je me suis toujours demandé quel goût ça avait ton truc ! je peux goûter ? <strong>demanda-t-il avec entrain, les yeux malicieux.

Je lui tendis la fin de mon repas sans dire un mot, mais l'observant avec attention. Il porta la poche à sa bouche et s'abreuva. Une expression étrange prit place sur son visage.

**- La vache c'est super chelou ! C'est d'un humain ton truc ? **Questionna-t-il tout en reprenant une gorgé histoire de bien analyser le goût.

Intérieurement j'éclatai de rire, mais ne montrai absolument pas ce sentiment, et d'un ton détaché et monotone je lui répondis.

**- Non, ça provient d'un loup.**

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et se mit à recracher la substance rouge comme si c'était de l'acide. Il en tremblait tellement il était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Je trouvais ça vraiment marrant que ça ne le dérange pas que cela provienne d'un humain mais que par contre cela l'horrifie qu'il s'agisse d'un loup.

- **T'es malade Sasuke ! Putain mais quel batârd tu fais !  
>- Tu viens de gaspiller la fin de mon repas et de m'insulter, ça me mets vraiment en colère là… <strong> Lui dis-je en me levant, le surplombant de ma hauteur, les yeux lançant des éclairs. **Ta sentence sera sévère…**

Il me regarda désormais effrayé. Kiba me craignait énormément et j'adorais ça. C'était jouissif. Il bégaya tentant un piteux « attends Sasuke, je voulais pas ». Puis mes yeux se radoucirent et d'un ton neutre je lui balançai

**- J'adore te faire flipper Kiba…. **

Puis d'une mine boudeuse il rétorqua un « ah ah très drôle… » et je descendis de l'escalier, fier de ma petite blague.

Je traversai la cours, observant les élèves discuter, s'agiter, se chamailler. La cours était immense, elle était surplombée de quelques grands arbres sous lesquelles on pouvait s'abriter parfois de la pluie, parfois du soleil. Elle était également entourée de bancs en bois, en accord avec l'architecture intérieur de l'établissement. En arrivant presque au milieu de la cours, je sentis une grosse chaleur derrière moi, et me retournai. Ce blondinet qui me tapait sur le système sans même le connaitre, se trouvait assis sur un des bancs, seul, griffonnant ou dessinant quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Je le fixai intensément. Malgré qu'il m'énerve, je le trouvais plutôt intéressant.

Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi mais quelque chose m'insupportait chez lui, mais à la fois quelque chose d'agréable émanait de cet être.

C'était bien la première fois que je ressentais cela face à une personne inconnue. Un corps se plaça devant mes yeux, me coupant dans mon observation.

**- Tu bloques sur lui Sasuke, c'est pas discret. **

Sasori avait une voix légère, un peu amusé. Mais il avait le don de paraître amusé sans être pour autant moqueur. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me chuchota

**- Dis moi, qu'est ce qui t'énerve tant chez lui ? **Me demanda-t-il intéressé par mes réactions

_Sa niaiserie certainement…franchement je ne sais pas, pour une fois je n'ai vraiment pas d'arguments valables…_*

**- Mmh je vois, **rétorqua-t-il, ** et bien essaie de trouver des « arguments valables » avant de le détester, **Me rétorqua-t-il sur un ton plus dur, après avoir lu dans mes pensées. C'était bien le seul à pouvoir se permettre de me parler comme ça.

*_Bon cherchons le neuvième membre au lieu de s'attarder sur des choses aussi puériles que ça* _pensai-je

Mais juste à ce moment la, une odeur de sang flotta jusqu'à mes narines. Le sang d'ordinaire ne me déstabilisait pas, depuis le tant je maitrisais très bien la situation, d'autant plus que je venais de manger. Mais là ce sang m'appelait littéralement. Et je connaissais très bien cette odeur de sang. Oh oui elle me disait quelque chose mais à cet instant j'étais bien trop troublé pour me rappeler qui et ou. Tel un somnambule je traversai la cours, là ou l'odeur me menait. Plus rien autour n'avait d'importance…Ma vision était assez flou, et je me dirigeai je ne sais ou, tout ce que je voyais était des cheveux blonds, une main à la peau halé, quelques gouttes de sang qui en sortaient. Et les yeux de Sasori se plantèrent devant moi.

- **Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais ? **

Je le poussai doucement sur le côté et continuai ma route, comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais à nouveau Sasori se pointa devant moi, et ses mains dotées d'une force insoupçonnée me maintinrent les épaules plus fermement.

**- Sasuke à 3 tu te réveilleras…1…2…3**

Et le retour à la réalité fut rude. J'entendis de nouveau les voix qui m'entouraient, sentis l'odeur du goudron neuf sur lequel je marchais, vis les têtes des élèves avec netteté. J'avais été hypnotisé par ce sang, et Sasori m'avait sorti de cet état. C'était incroyable ce qu'il venait de se produire. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas réagi comme ça !

En silence nous marchâmes jusqu'au hall du lycée. Les grandes peintures qui ornaient la voute du Hall m'intriguèrent. plus que ça même, elles me rappelaient de vieux souvenirs. Elles dataient de 1461. Je le savais car j'avais assisté à l'accomplissement de ces chefs d'œuvres. Je connaissais également bien la personne qui les avait peintes, une personne extraordinaire. Je l'avais vu peindre jour après jour avec passion ces fresques murales durant tant de temps ! Les contempler me permit d'oublier un peu se qu'il venait de se passer, mais me replongea dans une légère nostalgie. Il était étrange que la confrérie ait atterri dans cette école précisément.

Sasori partit de son côté m'abandonnant, tandis que moi je me mis dans un coin discret, un petit escalier qui menait je ne sais où, un escalier en vieilles pierres, caché par une belle colonne, et m'assis sur une des marches. Je sortis ma tablette pour me connecter à mon forum « Spiritus". J'avais deux nouveaux messages. Je cliquai dessus.

_Message 1: _

_Bonjour Nemesis,  
>Fais-tu des conférences, ou des stages de pratique (Reiki, énergies, dons psychiques) pour nous aider ?<br>SiR59_

Je répondis

_Bonjour à toi Sir59  
>Malheureusement je tiens à rester anonyme, je ne fais rien de tout cela, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je peux t'aider par message ou en Tchat privé.<em>

_Message 2 :_

_Bonjour Nemesis,  
>Je suis tombé sur ton forum par hasard...Tu parles de diverses choses, de l'au-delà, des entités, des chakras, des dons, de magie, de créatures mythiques et surnaturelles... Franchement tu y crois vraiment aux démons ? aux fées ? Aux loups garous et vampires ? Aux esprits qui te hantent etc etc ? Pourquoi faire croire n'importe quoi à tous ces pauvres gens ? Malgré tout cela m'intéresse réellement de savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête de malade pour sortir des conneries pareilles...<br>A +  
>BlueMoon<em>

Alors la j'étais scié ! Et d'une, en général on ne venait pas sur mon forum par hasard, et de deux on ne prenait pas la peine de regarder mes articles quand on ne croiyait pas à tout cela... Quel toupet celui la ! Enfin c'était même pire que ça je dirais, quelle ignorance le pauvre.

Mes yeux se rétrécirent à force de cogiter... Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir répondre à ce petit simple d'esprit qui se voilait la face dans une société qui bannissait la dure réalité de ce monde, afin de "préserver la sérénité de chaque individu" pour citer notre cher sénateur...

_Bonjour à toi BlueMoon  
>Et bien en voilà des interrogations... et des contestations. Dis moi si tu ne croyais pas ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu à tout cela au plus profond de toi, aurais-tu seulement jeter un coup d'oeil a mon forum ? <em>

_Je vois que tu es la pour que je t'apporte des réponses, beaucoup de réponses. Je peux t'affirmer que les démons existent, les vampires existent, les loups garous également, mais crois moi ils sont si différents des comptes, de l'image qu'on à crée d'eux dans les livres, les films. _

_Par exemple (et ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres !) je pourrais t'expliquer de manière tout à fait logique et scientifique le phénomène du vampirisme ( qui est une maladie et non une sorte de magie ou de malédiction)_

_Quant aux dons psychiques il y en a tellement ! Et crois moi tout le monde possède ces dons (clairvoyance, clairaudience, télépathie, magnétisme, etc…) Oh oui absolument tout le monde ! Y compris TOI..._

_Apparemment tu veux que je te convainque de la véracité de mes articles dans ce forum... Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen pour être convaincu que d'expérimenter soi même au lieu de t'expliquer la théorie. Alors je te propose de t'aider à développer un ou plusieurs dons (en fonction de tes capacités). J'ai crée ce forum pour aider les gens, donc se serait avec plaisir que j'essaierai de te convaincre.  
>Alors près à découvrir de quoi tu es capable ?<br>Nemesis_

J'envoyai le message puis regardai l'heure. Il me restait quarante cinq minutes avant le cours de maths. Je partis donc me réfugier dans la salle d'arts plastiques, de l'aile Ouest. Une salle qui était plus que moderne contrairement à beaucoup de pièces de cette grande bâtisse.

J'y entrai et pus voir des trépieds un peu partout dans la pièce, ainsi que des tables bas de gamme disposées de façon désordonnées dans le fonds de la salle. Il y avait des tas de croquis et de crayons sur ces bureaux. J'avançai entre les trépieds afin de jeter un coup d'oeil à certaines toiles finis, où d'autres en cours de réalisation. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient tous du talent je devais le reconnaitre. Mais une toile m'attira plus que les autres. Elle était près des bureaux au fond de la salle. De là où j'étais on ne percevait qu'un quart de la toile. Je me rapprochai et pris un peu de recule pour admirer l'oeuvre.

Et effectivement quelle oeuvre ! Une oeuvre magnifique, que je connaissais parfaitement. Mon coeur battit très fort, au point que j'avais cette impression qu'il battait juste derrière mes tympans et résonnait dans ma boite crânienne. On voyait un superbe manoir, aux fenêtres immenses. Des marches arrondies décroissantes en pierres qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Sur la première marche, la plus large, on voyait une personne aux cheveux longs et noirs, les yeux noirs charbon, prenant dans ses bras un petit renard semblant mal en point. Oui je connaissais très bien ce tableau, puisque c'était moi qui était dessus. Et ce renard était celui que j'avais sauvé d'un chasseur jadis.

Je connaissais également la personne qui l'avait peinte. Ce trait de crayon et ces coups de pinceau, étaient les même que les peintures du Hall, et je les reconnaitrais entre mille ! Le souffle coupé, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait… cette personne qui avait peint ce tableau à l'époque était morte depuis 1465. Et ce tableau avait brûlé dans un incendie.

J'avais envie de m'arracher les cheveux et commençai à paniquer sérieusement. Quelque chose clochait ici. Et ce depuis le début de l'année… Quelque chose m'échappait et ça me rendait dingue. Tout cela était impossible…  
>La peinture n'était pas encore achevé donc pas encore signé, je n'avais aucune confirmation quant à l'artiste.<p>

Soudain la cloche sonna me sortant de mon état plutôt inquiétant… Il était l'heure d'y aller. Des questions pleins la tête et plus que perdu, je me dirigeai vers la salle de cours. Maths, génial...

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto<strong>

Il était temps d'aller en cours de maths…A peine rentré dans la salle que je soufflai déjà.

La salle était agencé comme un amphithéâtre, beau majestueux, les bancs et tables en bois et même de la boiserie sur les murs. Nous étions peu nombreux en général pour ce cours, car c'était une spécialité. Il y avait moi, six ou sept élèves et puis ce mec, Sasuke machin chose, accompagné d'un brun aux cheveux longs, et aux yeux extrêmement clairs. Avait-il un problème aux yeux ? Car cette couleur si clair ne paraissait vraiment pas naturelle.

Ce brun aux cheveux longs semblait être un pote de Sasuke, mais guère plus puisque il ne s'était pas assis à côté du prétentieux. D'ailleurs, ce Sasuke était toujours seul et personne ne s'asseyait à côté de lui, sauf le jeune de 14 ans que j'avais vu à la bibliothèque de temps en temps.

Le prof n'était toujours pas arrivé, et les élèves commençaient à s'exciter, à parler fort. Soudain une voix plus forte se fit entendre.

**- Hey Neji ! tu sais que t'as soeur elle est…assez bonne au pieux ? **

Le brun aux yeux clairs et cheveux longs, dénommé Neji apparemment, se leva d'un bon et sauta de table en table avant de mettre son poing sur la gueule de celui qui avait osé dire ça. Mais l'adversaire ne se laissa pas faire, il avait du répondant et de la force ! Il lui renvoya sa droite et Neji dans un cris de rage lui donna des coups de genoux dans le ventre, se prenant au passage des coups de tête de l'autre qui avait manqué de respect à sa soeur.

Les filles paniquaient et s'entassaient dans un coin de la classe, les autres élèves admiraient le spectacle. Je décidai de me lever pour les séparer, mais Sasuke me devança.

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea fermement vers les deux garçons qui se battaient. A la vu de ce grand ténébreux qui avançait vers eux, celui qui avait provoqué Neji se stoppa, les yeux embués de crainte.

Sasuke posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Neji et ce dernier s'arrêta pour reculer un peu. Sasuke regarda le provocateur droit dans les yeux, et d'un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos lui balança

**- Oses recommencer et on retrouveras ton corps vidé de son sang dans les toilettes du lycée.**

Immédiatement calmé, le jeune garçon retourna rapidement à sa place sans dire un mot de plus, Sasuke retourna également à sa place sans plus de cérémonie, suivit de Neji qui lui dit

**- Tain Sasuke, tu aurais pus me laisser m'amuser un peu plus avec lui quand même ! Je passe pour quoi maintenant ? **

J'étais assez stupéfait de voir l'influence et surtout la crainte qu'inspirait ce Sasuke à tous les élèves, tandis que moi, il m'énervais juste.

J'étais la depuis peu de temps, et ne connaissait que peu de monde pourtant j'avais l'impression que Sasuke était un stéréotype sortie tout droit d'une série américaine. Il était le beau mec inapprochable sur lequel toutes les filles bavaient. Il était le mec mystérieux, froid et imposant craint par tous les gas du lycée. Le stéréotype du mec presque parfait dont la seule imperfection, c'est à dire sa froideur apparente, était considéré comme un critère de sélection. C'était d'un ridicule ! J'avais horreur de ces stéréotypes quasiment parfait, car en général lorsque l'on creusait un peu plus, ce genre de personne était tout sauf parfaite.

Tout à coup je me sentis comme étourdi. Puis des tremblements incontrôlables commencèrent à prendre possession de mes mains, de mes bras entiers. Tremblements légers, qui s'accentuèrent petit à petit. Ma trachée artère se resserra, m'empêchant de respirer correctement, ma respiration se faisant de plus en plus forte et éreinté.

Assis sur ma chaise, je posai ma tête dans mes mains essayant de contrôler cette crise qui commençait. Mais mes tremblements passèrent de léger au stade de la convulsion, et mes yeux se révulsèrent, alors que je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Quelques images passèrent rapidement devant mes yeux ouverts, tel un film, mais je ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait dessus. Beaucoup de rouge c'est tout ce que je pouvais distinguer. Une sorte de poids c'était placé dans le creux de mon ventre et de mon torse. Cela m'angoissa d'avantage.

Pris d'une grande panique je me relevai d'un coup sec afin de sortit de la salle, mais je tombai à la renverse, incapable de tenir sur mes jambes….puis après avoir vaguement perçut de l'agitation ce fut le noir complet …..

(2 heures plus tard)

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, sentant une lumière doublé d'une chaleur agréable venir chatouiller mon visage. Mes yeux étaient presque collés, ce fut donc difficile de les ouvrirent en grand.

Après quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits je m'aperçus que j'étais dans un lit, tout blanc, entouré de rideaux, sauf du côté droit, puisqu'à cet emplacement se trouvait une fenêtre donnant sur la cours. Il y flottait une odeur de désinfectant assez désagréable. Surement l'infirmerie.

Une grande blonde, coiffée de couettes basses, avec une forte poitrine couverte d'un haut en cache coeur se pencha sur moi.

**- Bonjour, je suis Tsunade, le médecin de l'école.  
>- Euh…bonjour<strong>, fis-je timidement, **depuis combien de temps je suis là ?  
>- Environ 1H. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça arrive parfois après une grosse crise d'angoisse. Enfin je suppose que c'était ça vu les symptômes décrits.<strong>

Je ne dis rien et attendis les directives de la femme, qui je remarquai au passage, portait une sorte de point au milieu du front, comme les hindous.

**- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, ou bien rester encore un peu si tu te sens faible, c'est comme tu veux, **me dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Doucement je me relevai donc, alors qu'elle s'en allait vers son bureau.

**- Au faite ! tu as eus de la visite.  
>- Ah bon ? qui ? <strong>demandai-je super étonné.  
><strong>- Mr Akasuna<br>- Je ne vois pas qui c'est…  
>- Mais si le petit aux cheveux… ah bah tiens le revoilà. Rentres Akasuna, il est réveillé, m'enfin il dit qu'il ne te connais pas… <strong>

Je vis une silhouette dans le cadre de la porte qui se rapprocha de moi. Le gamin de la bibliothèque ! Etrange qu'il vienne au vu nos dernières paroles échangées.

**- Bonjour Naruto, on ne s'était pas présenté la dernière fois, je suis Sasori Akasuna. Tu te sens mieux ? **

La j'étais sur le cul…Il était vraiment gentil ce mec ! Ses yeux paraissaient sincères, et je pouvais entendre de l'inquiétude dans sa voix…

**- Ah euh… Merci oui ça va mieux…euh…Sasori je…  
>- T'inquiète pas pour l'autre fois… Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses, surtout que Sasuke est comment dire…compliqué à cerner<strong> Me dit-il avec un grand sourire. **Bon je vais t'aider, je prends ton sac, t'enfiles ta veste et on y va !**

On marchait dans le couloir, sans un mot, et le silence était très pesant. Ou du moins pour moi, car j'étais super gêné. Pourtant j'avais cette question qui me brulait les lèvres.

**- Sasori ? Tu ne m'en veux pas pour la dernière fois ?  
>- Non<br>- Mais pourquoi ?  
>- Tu sais Naruto, je pars du principe que chacun a le droit de penser ce qu'il veut. Ce que tu penses de Sasuke où ce que Sasuke pense de toi, ou ce que les autres pensent de vous deux ne change en rien mon opinion sur Sasuke, toi et mes amis. Sasuke est mon ami, mais il n'est pas parfait et c'est à croire qu'il fait tout pour se faire détester. Donc je comprends parfaitement que tu penses du mal de lui. En revanche cela ne m'empêche pas de mieux te connaitre et peut être de te faire changer d'opinion sur lui éventuellement.<strong>

Sasori me bluffait. Je comprenais pourquoi il était un petit surdoué. Sa capacité de raisonnement et sa vision du monde allait plus loin et était plus profonde que certains adultes.

**- Franchement **repris je**, la bizarrerie des gens ne me dérange pas. Sasuke à l'air bizarre et ça me gêne pas, c'est juste son attitude hautaine, froide, qui m'énerve, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Après tout il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. Il ma juste regardé et un peu bousculé. Rien de bien méchant. Oui il m'énerve mais au final il est vrai que je n'ai pas d'arguments valables…**

**- Ah j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part**, murmura Sasori pour lui même, bien que j'avais tout de même entendu. **Au faite Naruto, tu as loupé le cours d'histoire. Nous avons un devoir à faire en groupe.**

Sasori dut remarquer ma tête d'enterrement à cet instant puisqu'il eut un mince sourire d'encouragement. Si j'étais avec Sasori en groupe ça irait encore, mais je ne connaissais personne d'autre, et les gens ne semblaient pas spécialement m'apprécier ici.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras avec Kiba. C'est un ami à moi. Bien sur il pourra te sembler bizarre également comme nous tous, mais tu verras il est très sympa, plutôt drôle, super joyeux et souriant, un peu shooté aussi  
>- Shooté ?<br>- Ouai il fume de la weed. Donc ne t'étonnes pas s'il mets du temps à être sérieux et concentré pour le devoir. Par contre Naruto, c'est un trio et… Malheureusement le prof nous a imposé ces groupes. Sasuke sera avec vous pour ce devoir.**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comment j'allais faire moi avec ce prétentieux ? Ca allait être la joie ce devoir. Et même si ce Kiba était joyeux et sympa, je ne le connaissais pas encore, alors peut être qu'il ne m'apprécierait pas lui non plus. Foutu prof ! foutu devoir !

Mais je décidai d'enlever cette tête de double enterrement qui venait de naître suite à cette annonce, par respect pour Sasori, puisque Sasuke était son ami. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de critiquer une nouvelle fois, pas après ce qu'il avait dis comme quoi il voulait apprendre à mieux me connaitre. Sasori s'enferma suite à ces quelques mots dans un mutisme d'acier. Il devait certainement savoir que ça ne me plaisait pas de faire équipe avec ce petit con, mais il ne devait pas savoir quoi me dire d'autre. Nous marchions donc en silence, mais ce silence n'était plus pesant comme précédemment, il était au contraire agréable et reposant, car j'étais rassuré de ne pas être en froid avec lui.

Les couloirs vides, ressemblaient un peu aux couloirs de l'école de magie dans le livre Harry Potter, bien que moins larges tout de même. Le plafond en forme de voute était si haut que chacun de nos pas résonnait parfaitement, ajoutant une ambiance encore plus mystérieuse. Cette vieille bâtisse qui faisait office de lycée à présent, avait une architecture incroyable. Je m'amusais donc à observer dans les moindres détails les murs en pierres sculptés comme les églises gothiques, ainsi que le sol en carrelage ancien de ces couloirs si souvent arpenté. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes que je divaguais dans mes pensées, tout en jouant avec mon collier, un tic que j'avais depuis très longtemps… mon collier…mon collier ?

Il était ou mon collier ? Je commençai à paniquer en voyant que je ne l'avais plus sur moi. J'arrachai le sac des mains de Sasori et comme un fou furieux me mis à fouiller mon sac, en pleine panique. Nulle part. Pas de collier. Je fouillai mes poches. Toujours pas. une grande peur me prit aux tripes. Sasori me regardait étonné, ne comprenant surement pas ce qu'il se passait.

Je me rappelai tout à coup les derniers mots de ma défunte mère, lors de mes 7 ans. Ces mots avaient été pour moi qu'une grosse divagation de la part de ma mère en train de mourir. Pourtant aujourd'hui que je n'avais plus ce collier si précieux un mauvais pressentiment venait de naître en moi.

« Naruto prends ce collier…Et surtout garde le pour toujours, ne le donnes pas, ne le perds pas, ne le montres à personne. Ce collier détient un lourd secret, et tu pourrais être tué si on apprenait que tu le possèdes… »


	3. Chapter 3: Le passé d'un collier

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Laissez des reviews SVP ! :D

Car une review= un super encouragement et un super smile !

* * *

><p>Réponse Reviews:<p>

**-Dreadaeleon: **Merci ! voila j'ai encore pensé à toi avec plus de description que je n'en avait fait à l'origine :D J'espère que ça te plaira :D bonne lecture

**- ToriTora**: effectivement Sasori n'est pas tout à fait comme dans le manga. Mais je trouve qu'il est difficile de garder le caractère de chaque personnage étant donné l'univers de ma fanfic. Kiba fume des joints oui et pour une raison très particulière (il a une excuse le saligaud !) qui sera expliqué plus tard :D. Si tu aimes l'action tu vas apprécier ce chapitre mais encore plus apprécier le chapitre 4 car les choses avanceront considérablement au chapitre suivant ! bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Le passé d'un collier<strong>

**POV Sasuke**

Je sortis de l'infirmerie. Le blondinet avait fait une crise d'angoisse, je m'étais donc senti obligé de faire quelque chose. Quelle âme charitable je faisais non ? Franchement j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir réagir dans des situations délicates. Sur le chemin du retour je croisai Sasori et Pain. Ils ne parlaient pas, juste marchaient côte à côte.

**- Sasuke, tu n'es pas en cours ? **Demanda Sasori intrigué.

**- Non. Je viens d'emmener le blondinet à l'infirmerie. Tu sais celui qui a massacré le personnage d'Hamlet.  
><strong>

**- Ah. **

Et sans plus un mot Sasori accéléra le pas. Je me retournai le suivant du regard, dans la direction d'où je venais.

_*Etrange…* _

Pain toussota, signe qu'il était encore là et qu'il voulait me parler. Si tel n'était pas le cas, il aurait continuer son chemin tout comme Sasori.

Pain surnommé également Rokubi me fixa intensément, essayant de me faire passer un message. D'après ce que je pouvais lire dans son regard je pressentais qu'il avait quelque chose de très particulier et urgent à me dire. Quelque chose en rapport avec les RN. Discrètement je tournai dans un couloir sur la droite puis rentrai dans une salle de classe vide, Pain derrière moi.

Je le laissai passer, puis je refermai délicatement la porte en bois massif aux superbes gravure. Nos regards se rencontrèrent. Oh oui effectivement c'était très important...

**- Sasuke, j'ai trouvé ceci...**

Il sortit de sa poche un collier , qu'il tendit devant lui, le laissant pendouiller sous mon nez.

Le pendentif de ce collier était fascinant. Une espèce de Cristal bleu ciel long et fin, un peu en losange, avec de chaque coté deux petites clochettes, chacune un son différent, qui les deux sonnant en même temps donnaient une mélodie très harmonieuse, à peine audible mais pas pour mes oreilles... Son bleu était pure, entre le transparent et l'opaque, entre le mat et la brillance... une vraie petite merveille. Mais pourquoi me montrait-il ce collier ? Et où se l'était-il procuré ?  
>Mon visage ne reflétait aucune expression, mais une petite pointe d'interrogation devait briller dans mes yeux puisqu'il eut un micro sourire et consentit enfin à répondre à mes questions silencieuses.<p>

**- Je te rappelle que je peux voir le passé, l'histoire d'un objet d'un lieu en le touchant, ou en y entrant dans le cas d'un lieu, **me dit-il sur un ton blasé.

**- Et bien, tu utilises si rarement ton don que j'avais oublié que tu le possédais...  
><strong>

**-Tu es si touchant ! Heureusement que je suis pas de nature à me vexer facilement ! ** rétorqua-t-il avec des yeux rieurs, mais une expression sérieuse.

**- Trêve de plaisanterie, **repris-je la voix rauque, la mine sérieuse.** A qui appartient cet objet ?  
><strong>

**- A Naruto Uzumaki. Et tu te doutes bien que si je te montre cet objet c'est que j'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressant...**

Je commençai à m'impatienter. Je savais qu'il aimait faire durer le suspens, mais pas à ce point. Je croisai les bras, et m'appuyai contre le mur, signe que j'étais tout ouïe.

**- Bon ok Sasuke j'ai compris t'es pas patient ! Et pas marrant par dessus tout, **finit-il à voix basse pour lui même. **Ce que j'ai vu était court mais intense dirons nous. J'ai vu deux personnes qui semblent être ses parents, ou des personnes de sa famille proche, étendus sur le sol, morts. Et je te vois venir, tu vas me dire "et alors ?". Et bien moi je vais te répondre et alors il y a que leur mort n'est pas de cause humaine. Deux trous dans leur cou, le teint si livide qu'ils semblent démunis de leur sang. Mais pas une goute de sang à coté...C'est ce qu'on appelle du travail de pro... Le pire c'est que les "personnes" qui ont fait cela savaient que Naruto Uzumaki était dans la pièce d'à coté, puisque c'est eux qui l'ont enfermé, et ils ont dis clairement "Ne touchez surtout pas au gosse, il faut revenir plus tard pour lui". Ce collier était porté par la mère durant des années, et venait tout juste d'être donné à Naruto avant que les tueurs débarquent. **

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, jusqu'à m'en faire griller le cerveau. Puis je repris, l'air plus grave que jamais.

**- Très bien, il faut réunir la RN de toute urgence. On discutera ensemble et nous verrons ce que l'on peut faire. Contactes Sasori qu'il s'occupe d'envoyer un message à tout le monde, heure endroit etc. Moi je vais commencer à enquêter discrètement.**

Et pensif, je me dirigeai sans précipitation vers la porte. Je l'ouvris puis me stoppai un instant et me retournai lentement vers Pain.

- **Au faite Pain?  
><strong>

**- Oui ?  
><strong>

**- C'est qui Naruto Uzumaki ? **

Il leva les yeux de son portable. Il était surement en train d'écrire à Sasori. Il me fixa longuement écarquillant les yeux et bizarrement je me sentis très con à ce moment la. Puis il explosa de rire. Son fou rire était si grand qu'il faillit me contaminer ! Il se tint les côtes, manqua de faire tomber son portable par terre, ce qu'il le fit doublement rire, puis il reprit un tant soi peu sa respiration pour me répondre.

**- T'es sérieux ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu ne sais même pas de qui je parle ? Sacré Sasuke! Naruto Uzumaki ! Le blondinet qui s'est écroulé en cours de maths.  
><strong>

**-Mmh, **répondis-je tout simplement.

Je franchis la porte pour m'enfoncer dans les couloirs vides, tout le monde était en pause après tout. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'infirmerie pour voir ce Nakuto, euh non Nobuto... Euh non je crois que c'était Naruto uzu quelque chose... Raah faudrait peut être que je me mette à retenir le nom des élèves d'ici un de ces quatre. En même temps ce gosse m'énervait tellement que je faisais tout pour ne pas sympathiser avec lui, et par conséquent il était difficile de mémoriser son nom.

Encore un mystère et bien sûr ça tombait sur le nouveau dont je ne pouvais pas voir la tête en peinture.

_Bref self contrôle, et on va faire un petit effort pour pas le détester sans raisons._*

Je partis aux toilettes avant de commencer mon investigation à l'infirmerie. Arrivée dans les toilettes, assez modernes et grands, mais en piteux état tout de même, j'aperçus une ombre bouger au fond de la pièce, dans le coin. Je passai devant la rangée de toilettes aux portes jaunes délavées et ouvrit la dernière porte. Rien.

Je retournai au lavabo blanc, au milieu de la salle. Un lavabo pleins de fissures, surplombé d'un miroir presque flou tellement il avait vieillit. Je regardais mon reflet avec attention, quand une personne apparut derrière moi. Je me retournai à une vitesse inhumaine, et vis un jeune homme blond, adossé à une des porte de toilettes, les bras croisés sur son torse, une longue tunique moyenâgeuse en guise de vêtements . Ses yeux noisettes malicieux et son sourire en coin m'irritèrent.

**- Bonjour Sasuke**

**- Super, j'ai droit aux revenants même au lycée.**

**- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit là haut, t'es pas très accueillant, **dit-il en mettant sa main devant la bouche, afin de cacher son sourire et de réprimer un rire.

**- Vous les fantômes vous vous rendez compte de rien. Vous débarquez quand bon vous semble sans même vous soucier de ce qu'il se passerait si on me voyait sursauter pour rien, ou parler tout seul.**

**- Oui c'est bien ce qu'on m'avait dit, Uchiha Sasuke, super compétent mais super râleur…**continua-t-il comme si il m'avait écouté à moitié.

**- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Parce que j'ai du boulot là,** dis-je de plus en plus irrité.

**- Je voulais juste te dire que tu trouveras bientôt Kyuubi. **reprit-il plus sérieux

**- Hn…tu sais qui c'est ? **demandai-je tout à coup intéressé.

En effet s'il savait qui était kyuubi et que nous le trouvions rapidement, cela ferait bouger bien des choses ! Au niveau de notre groupe, de la ville, du pays, du monde. Trouver notre membre manquant aurait un impact considérable.

**- Oui.**

**- Qui est-ce ? **l'interrogeai-je limite excité.

Il prit un air mystérieux et après quelques secondes de silence me dit

**- Je ne peux rien te dire. A bientôt Sasuke Uchiha.**

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Qu'est ce que ça m'énervait ça ! Rageusement j'exécutais ce que j'étais censé faire dans un toilette puis après m'être lavé les mains je me mis en route essayant d'oublier ce sale fantôme.

J'entrai le plus discrètement possible dans l'infirmerie. Le médecin ne semblait pas être ici. Il y avait une succession de six ou sept lits, séparés par des rideaux, afin de préserver l'intimité. J'entendis une petite bande de filles assises sur le lit d'une de leur amie malade surement

**- ...et la je les ai vu débarquer comme dans un film Hollywoodien, cette bande de beaux gosses mystérieux se déplaçant dans les couloirs, c'était sublime. Neji le beau brun aux yeux super clairs m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a lancé un sourire à tomber par terre ! **

**- Moi je les aime pas spécialement…Ils sont assez odieux dans leur genre et…**

**- Moi c'est Sasuke mon préféré ! **s'exclama l'une d'elle coupant la parole à la précédente**. Il as un charisme fou !**

**- Moi je les trouve flippant les filles... Les R.N, et puis ça veut dire quoi d'abord hein ? On dirait une secte ! Il parait qu'ils ont des réunions secrètes. Ils ne se mélangent jamais aux autres...**

Tout ce bla bla encore sur nous, qu'est ce que c'était agaçant ! Évidemment les gens se posaient des questions, il faudrait redoubler de prudence...

Je commençai à fouiller dans le bureau du médecin. Elle avait tous les dossiers médicaux des élèves, il me fallait celui du blondinet. Je voulais vérifier quelques petites choses. Soudain j'entendis un bruit, rapidement je me glissai derrière le premier rideau que je trouvais, dans une des "chambre" des patients. J'entendis des pas, et aucune des filles de la bande à côté n'avait bougé de leur place.

**- Alors les filles ? Ça jacasse encore ? Vous allez épuiser votre amie déjà malade ! **s'exclama une voix de femme avec bonne humeur. **D'ailleurs Haylay comment te sens tu ? Toujours mal au ventre ? **

**- Non Madame ! **

**- Bien, alors je pense que toi et tes copines allez pouvoir libérer mon lit.**

**- D'accord docteur Tsunade!**

Les filles se levèrent du lit et repartirent, continuant la discussion. Les pas se rapprochèrent de moi. C'était PAS le moment, vraiment pas. J'avais deux options: Soit courir très vite mais ma vitesse étant inhumaine cela pourrait l'alarmer si elle ne faisait même que m'entre apercevoir. Soit rester là, et jouer le malade culotté qui s'est incrusté ici sans sa permission. Le rideau s'ouvrit. Pas le choix, option numéro deux. Et oui c'était décidément pas mon jour de chance. Là dans l'encadrement des rideaux se tenait une grande blonde, calepin en main, blouse banche impeccable, le médecin de l'école.

**- Monsieur Uchiha...Sasuke si je ne me trompe pas ? Que faites vous ici ? **demanda-t-elle calmement mais fermement.

*_au pire il y a une option numéro trois…la tuer*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>POV Naruto<em>**

C'était la fin des cours, enfin je rentrais chez moi. Journée pleine d'émotion d'autant plus que je n'avais plus mon collier !

_Oh mais nous sommes vendredi ! Je ne dois pas oublier mon petit rituel ! * _pensai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Je bifurquai donc dans une ruelle à droite, une petite impasse charmante, un sol pavé, et de petits pavillons anciens aux jardins bien entretenus. Puis me retrouvai sur une rue bien plus grande, avec beaucoup de circulation, et des immeubles avec beaucoup moins de charme, qui menait tout droit à une petite place très sympathique, remplie de restaurants en tous genres et de coffee shop agencés de superbes terrasses. Les devantures étaient magnifiques, de différentes couleurs, ornées de grandes vitrines décorées, et des enseignes bien travaillées. Je m'assis à l'une d'entre elle, et attendis que la serveuse vienne prendre ma commande.

**- Un mocaccino blanc avec de la cannelle s'il vous plait.**

**- Très bien.**

Quelques instant plus tard elle m'apporta ma boisson chaude et je lui tendis la monnaie pour payer. Je soufflai d'un coup et relâchai toute la pression de la semaine. J'avais pour habitude de boire un moca blanc avec cannelle tous les vendredi soir en sortant des cours. Que se soit seul ou avec des amis.

Je repensais tranquillement au lycée, et me crispai. Mais je me détendis bien vite en revoyant le visage de Sasori, visage doux et rassurant. J'avais au moins une connaissance maintenant. Par contre l'idée de rencontrer éventuellement tous ces autres amis me stressait un peu… surtout le Sasuke.

J'observais les passants, les autres tables vides ou pleines et divaguais dans mes pensées lorsque je me mis à penser au forum. « Spiritus »

Je regardai sur mon portable, priant pour que cette merveille de technologie ne rame pas trop pour aller sur internet. Effectivement j'avais une réponse. Je la lus et fus surpris que cette personne veuille m'aider à ce point. Vivement je commençai à lui répondre, mais arrêtai rapidement, le portable n'étant pas pratique pour envoyer des mails. Et puis il me fallait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ma réponse. Voulais-je vraiment m'embarquer dans ce truc ? Après tout j'avais tout le week end !

Je finis mon café puis repartis direction mon appartement. Une fois arrivé, je m'affalai sur le canapé sans même manger, et m'endormis.

Ce n'est que le lendemain aux alentours des 14H que je me décidais à me lever. Tout le reste de l'après midi j'avais glandé. Tantôt la télé, tantôt l'ordinateur. Un samedi Banal quoi. Un samedi seul. Afin de m'occuper je commençai à répondre sur forum « Spiritus ». Je lui envoyai ma réponse et levai les yeux. 19H15. Mon frigo étant vide je pris l'ultime décision de lever mes fesses pour aller faire quelques courses avant que le magasin ne ferme.

Alors que je marchais tranquillement mon portable sonna. Le nom de l'appelant s'afficha et me redonna un grand sourire.

*_Pas trop tôt ! depuis le temps que tu devais m'appeler !*_

**- Allo ?**

**- Naru-chan ! **

**- Coucou Sakura ! Alors ce n'est que maintenant que tu me rappelles ? **

**- Désolé,** Dit elle d'une voix embêté. **Mes études et mon petit job à côté me prennent tout mon temps. Alors ce nouveau lycée ? **

**- Oh bah…J'ai parlé avec un mec**

**- Hein ? Tu n'as pas encore asservi tous les élèves de ton lycée ?**

Je souris doucement et me rappelais cette soirée cette été ou bourré je lui avais balancé que je deviendrais le maître de mon lycée et que tout le monde se prosternerait devant moi… Ha ha qu'est ce que j'étais con quand j'étais bourré !

**- Et non pas encore mais ça viendra. Alors dis moi ça va tes études ? tes amis ? **

**- Oui ça va. Je me suis fais un groupe d'amis assez…spéciaux dirons nous ?**

**- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?**

**- Je te raconterais plus tard. Et toi tu ne te sens pas trop seul sans moi ? **rit-elle

Il y eut un silence… Et une tristesse m'envahit. Bien sûr que je me sentais seul sans elle. Plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus de sorties, un appartement ou je vivais seul, me débrouillant seul et juste moi même pour faire la conversation. La réalité me rattrapa. J'étais seul, plus que seul, et c'était pesant.

**- Naruto ?**

**- Ah euh pardon…non non je me sens pas seul ! Et t'inquiètes je me débrouille sans toi ! La dernière fois j'ai réussi à faire des lasagnes sans me brûler avec le four ! **dis-je en rigolant. Mais derrière mon rire se cachait tellement de tristesse et d'amertume. Elle ne le remarqua pas et c'était tant mieux.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien, quand tout à coup alors que je tournais dans une petite ruelle, j'aperçus une silhouette que je connaissais. Il entrait dans ce qui semblait être un petit bar, à la devanture sombre, un bar discret. Lorsqu'il eut passé la porte je me postai devant la fenêtre regardant discrètement. Il était dos à moi, accoudé au comptoir. Il regarda quelque chose sur le côté et j'aperçus son profil. Pas de doute c'était lui.

**- Sakura chan, excuses moi mais je te rappelle plus tard. **

**- Mais Naruto attends…**

Et je raccrochai à la hâte. Je le vis prendre un vers et se diriger vers le fond de la salle, puis descendre un escalier en pierre. J'entrai alors dans le bar. C'était pas si flippant et sombre que ça en avait l'air de l'extérieur finalement, c'était même plutôt cosy. Des canapés en cuir rouge longeaient la salle avec des tables basse en fer, typiquement rock. les murs étaient gris anthracite. Une lumière tamisé rouge enveloppait le tout et donnait un regard neuf sur les grandes photographies accrochées aux murs, représentant des musiciens ou chanteurs. Je me dirigeai vers la barmaid, qui avait les cheveux oranges pétard et des tatouages partout, le tout sublimé d'habits noirs un peu gothiques.

**- Bonjour une vodka s'il vous plaît.**

**- Carte d'identité jeune homme ? **

**- Bon je vais prendre juste un jus de fruit alors, **répondis-je me résignant à ma minorité bien évidente apparemment.

Elle me servit ma boisson puis alla s'occuper d'autres clients. Je le faisais ou pas ? c'était pas forcément discret de poser des questions comme ça mais d'un autre côté j'étais si curieux ! Je me décidai enfin à me lancer et l'interpellai.

**- Excusez moi Madame, il y a un ami à moi qui vient juste de rentrer, mais je suis pas sur que ce soit lui car je l'ai vu de dos. Un grand aux cheveux noirs, les yeux de la même couleur. Il portait une veste à capuche gris clair de ce que j'ai vu…**

**- Ah oui « Nibi »**

**- « Nibi » ? Ah non c'est peut être pas lui**

**- « Nibi » c'est son surnom de groupe. Mais c'est Sasuke Uchiha**

**- Oui effectivement il me semblait bien que c'était lui mais je n'étais pas sûr. Je vais aller le saluer, où est-il ? **

**- Dans la salle en bas. Mais êtes vous sur d'être son ami ? Car il ne permettrait pas que l'on interrompe la réunion du groupe**, dit elle embêté.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous somme amis, et dans le même lycée, à Hostway !**

**- Au lycée ? Il est un peu vieux pour aller au lycée quand même, **marmonna-t-elle pour elle même.

Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par « un peu vieux » puisque il avait à peu près mon âge. Quoi qu'en faite je n'en savais rien, peut être avait-il redoublé quelques fois.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire et me dirigeai avec mon verre vers l'escalier que je descendis jusqu'à la moitié. J'entendis d'infimes sons, des voix, mais ne perçus pas ce qu'il se disait. Cette salle était bien insonorisé.

C'était quoi cette réunion ? Après dix minutes de tentative d'écoute, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, et me retournai vivement. Si vivement que je lâchai mon verre par terre. Je tombai sur deux yeux auburn, et une chevelure bordeaux. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais il mit sa main devant ma bouche et me fit signe que les autres pouvaient entendre. Chose qui m'étonna vu le brouhaha qu'il y avait en haut et l'insonorisation de la salle en bas. Il me fit signe de remonter les escaliers et de me cacher. J'exécutai son ordre, et à peine cinq secondes plus tard un garçon se posta en bas de l'escalier.

**- Oh Hachibi c'est toi ! On a eut peur… Mais c'est quoi ce boucan ? **

_Hachibi ? C'est quoi ce délire de surnoms avec ces gas ?*_

**- Désolé les gas, j'ai pas fait attention, j'ai renversé mon verre dans les escaliers. Je reviens, je vais me chercher un autre verre. Au faite ne m'attendez pas je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un coup de fil important à passer, mais ça ne durera pas plus de dix minutes. **

J'entendis Sasori ramasser mon verre dans les escaliers et remonter. Il m'empoigna, posa le verre sur le comptoir en demandant qu'on le réserve, et m'entraina dehors.

**- Que fais tu ici Naruto ? **demanda-t-il sur un ton de colère retenue.

**- J'ai vu Sasuke entrer. Ca m'a intrigué.**

**- Ecoutes personne ne doit savoir qu'on se réunit ici. On ne veux être embêté par personne, donc pas un mot sur ce qu'il vient de se passer,** dit-il rapidement comme s'il prenait un train.

**- Mais Sasori c'est quoi ces réunions ? Et puis pourquoi on t'as appelé Hatchibi ? Et Sasuke la barmaid m'a dit qu'il se surnommait Nibi **

**- Naruto ne poses pas de questions, ça ne te regarde pas.**

Je le fixai, étonné de son ton froid, et surtout très ferme.

**- Ce que je ne piges pas Naruto, c'est pourquoi tu as suivi Sasuke ? Je croyais que tu le détestais, on ne se passionne pas pour les gens qu'on aime pas en général. **

_Je ne sais pas c'est vrai quoi pourquoi je me suis mis à suivre Sasuke qui rentrait dans un bar? c'est totalement con*_

**- Naruto réponds s'i te plait…**Reprit Sasori, une voix plus douce. **Pourquoi as tu suivi Sasuke ? On ne suit pas quelqu'un sans raisons…**

**- Quelque chose m'intrigue chez lui. Malgré que je ne l'aime pas, je pense vraiment que Sasuke est spécial pour moi**

En entendant mes propres paroles j'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur. Non seulement je venais de dire quelques chose de totalement absurde que je ne pensais absolument pas, mais en plus je savais que ce n'était pas moi qui avait dit ça. Comme si je m'étais regardé le dire mais que c'est une personne qui avait pris le contrôle de mon corps et qui avait balancé ces mots.


	4. Chapter 4: Aura et Loup

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, de me follow et de m'avoir mis dans vos favoris :D

Réponse aux reviews:

**Guest:** Merci de ton message ! hélas Sasori et Naruto ne seront pas en couple même s'ils font un beau couple ^_^ On n'en sait un peu plus sur la RN, notamment qui sont les membres, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu pour connaitre le rôle de la confrérie et ce qu'il s'y passe ainsi que les dons de tous les membres. Cependant quelque chose commence entre Naruto et Sasuke, c'est le début de leur histoire (même si ça parait là) bonne lecture ! :3

**kitsune:** Merci pour ton message d'encouragement ! Bien sûr que je vais continuer, surtout si je reçois des messages comme les tiens car ça me motive réellement ! j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les précédents :D

**Yukimai-chan:** Merci de ton message ! Quand tu parle du mot envoyé à Naruto tu parles duquel ? Sasori commences a se douter de quelque chose dans le chapitre 3 pour Naruto et tu verras que dans ce chapitre et le suivant Sasori apprends des choses très importantes sur Naruto :D Quand tu dis que tu ne sais pas ou tu te situes dans l'histoire que veux tu dire par la ? Sasori est télépathe, télékinesiste et Hypnotiseur c'est pour cela que j'ai mis les pensées des personnages, car Sasori peut les entendre. En tout cas n'hésites pas a poser tes questions j'y répondrais si ce n'est pas du Spoil sur les chapitres suivants :D très bonne lecture à toi :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Aura et Loup<br>**

**POV Sasuke**

Nous étions Samedi, le week end était assez ennuyeux. J'étais devant mon écran, lorsque je vis une alerte sur ma boite mail. Un nouveau message perso dans « Spiritus ».

_Bonjour Nemesis,  
>Crois tu vraiment qu'il existe des gens qui peuvent être comme ce que tu dis ? Franchement tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un tant soit peu ? Scientifiquement parlant tout cela est impossible. Un corps humain ne peut être éternel tout comme il ne peut pas supporter une transformation aussi lourde que celle d'un humain à un animal puis revenir à un état d'être humain.<br>Mais la curiosité est mon plus gros défaut. Cependant je ne sais pas si je dois accepter que tu m'aides, qu'est ce que ça t'apporterait ? Ca parait louche tout ça. Dis moi qui es tu au juste ?  
>A +<br>BlueMoon_

Je lui répondis aussitôt

_BlueMoon,  
>Pourquoi veux-tu savoir qui je suis ? En quoi ça t'avancera puisque nous ne nous connaissons pas ?<br>Et qu'aimerais tu savoir sur moi ?  
>Quand aux gens qui peuvent être comme ça si ça t'intrigue trop poses moi des questions et je te répondrais du mieux que je peux. Je suis spécialisé dans certains domaines et pas dans d'autres alors certaines fois je pourrais ne pas pouvoir te répondre avec une précision de Maitre. Je comprends que mon aide te paraisse louche, d'autant plus que je n'ai rien à y gagner, mais enfin n'exagérons rien, tu n'es pas en train de signer un pacte avec le diable en échange de ta vie non plus, donc ne te poses pas trop de questions et donnes moi juste ta réponse.<br>Némésis_

Au moment ou je cliquai sur le bouton envoyer, un papier plié en quatre apparut comme par enchantement dans ma poche droite. Je le sus immédiatement car la chaleur du papier était reconnaissable ainsi que l'énergie qui l'entourait. C'était celle de Sasori qui venait d'effectuer son travail avec efficacité et rapidité comme d'habitude.

_*Vraiment trop fort ce mec !*_

Sasori alias Hachibi était un télékinésiste, un télépathe et un hypnotiseur de paire ! Il avait été le plus dur des membres à trouver, mais une fois dans nos rangs, nous nous étions rendu compte qu'un type comme lui était vraiment indispensable.

Le papier indiquait " VIII-cave rouge » clair net et précis. Lui tout craché.

Pourtant en lisant l'heure, et l'endroit du rendez vous, je ne sautai pas de joie. Je me levai de ma chaise et commençais à m'habiller pour partir, lasse d'avance de cette stupide réunion qui gâchait mon précieux temps.

En passant dans ma cuisine, je m'arrêtai un instant devant mon frigo. Un vieux dessin en aquarelle ainsi qu'une photo y étaient accrochés à l'aide d'aimants. Le dessin était un portrait datant de 1462. C'était une belle blonde, aux yeux d'un bleu océan, avec un superbe sourire aux lèvres. Son visage fin inspirait confiance et détermination. C'était elle même qui avait fait cet autoportrait.

_*Ambre, qu'est ce que tu me manques…*_

En regardant ce portrait je me mis à repenser à la toile que j'avais vu en salle d'arts plastiques. Cela me perturba de nouveau mais mes pensées dérivèrent lorsque mes yeux s'accrochèrent sur la photo juste à côté.

Sur cette photo qui datait des années 1960, il y avait un beau jeune homme qui affichait son plus beau sourire, très semblable à celui de la femme du dessin. Plus jeune que cette dernière, on pouvait tout de même distinguer des différences, malgré que la photo soit en noir et blanc. Ses cheveux étaient châtains avec des reflets cuivres, ses yeux étaient également bleus mais avec une touche de vert dedans. Mais son visage et ce qu'il en dégageait était similaire voir identique à Ambre.

* _Toi aussi Sander tu me manques*_

Je sentis un frisson me traverser, et me détournai de ces deux images. Je marchai lentement vers le lieu de rendez vous sans grand entrain. Je repensais également à toute cette histoire avec la confrérie. Quel plaie ! Qui avait eu cette idée de confrérie ? Non mais franchement…Mais surtout qui avait eu l'idée de m'y intégrer ? Moi la personne la plus solitaire de la planète, la plus misanthrope… Bon j'exagérais certainement mais tout de même, faire causette et ami ami avec les autres c'était pas mon truc...

Je tournai à un angle de rue et aperçut l'insigne clignotante de notre lieu de rendez vous. Le « Red bar ».

Ce bar qui ne payait pas de mine était l'endroit idéal. Je passai la porte, l'intérieur était un peu sombre à cause des lumières tamisées rouges, pourtant cela ne donnait pas une ambiance glauque, bien au contraire. La barmaid me regarda, et me fit un signe de la main.

**- Salut le gosse ! **

L'air blasé, comme d'habitude, je m'approchai d'elle, la démarche tranquille, les mains dans les poches.

**- ** **Lex, je t'ai déjà dit moi c'est Nibi... Et je ne suis pas un gosse j'ai...  
><strong>

**- "1484 ans, et l'âge d'être ton plus vieil ancêtre" je sais ! **me coupa-t-elle, en répétant la phrase que je lui disais si souvent qu'elle la connaissait par cœur apparemment. **Tes copains sont déjà arrivés, mais je crois qu'il en manque un.**

**- Bien je vais te prendre une Vodka redbull et descendre.**

Elle me prépara la boisson, puis je descendis les escaliers en pierres, pour atterrir dans la salle du dessous, la cave, il était 8H tapante !

Cette cave était tout aussi cosy qu'en haut, sauf que la lumière n'était pas tamisé de rouge, ceci dit, les lampadaires du style bistrot des années 60's donnaient du charme au lieu. Les couleurs étaient inversées par rapport à la salle du haut. Les canapés et banquettes étaient gris anthracite et les murs rouges, cependant il n'y avait pas de cadres. Juste un pan de mur entièrement peint, représentant différents instruments de musique. Je m'installai sur la banquette en cuir au fond, prêt de la plus grande table, sans même les saluer.

- **Salut Sasuke ! **me lança joyeusement Kiba

- **Ici c'est Nibi et non Sasuke, tu le sais pourtant Yonbi, **dit Gaara à Kiba.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard d'excuse. Presque tout le monde était la. Il y avait dans l'ordre :

Le N°1 « Ichibi » qui était Gaara.  
>Le N°2 « nibi » c'était moi.<br>Le N°3 « sanbi » c'était Kankuro.  
>Le N°4 « yonbi » c'était Kiba.<br>Le N°5 « Gobi » c'était Neji.  
>Le N°6 « rokubi » c'était Pain.<br>Le N°7 « nanabi » c'était Shikamaru.  
>Le N° 8 « hachibi » c'était Sasori et il n'était pas encore arrivé.<br>Et le N°9 « kyubi » que l'on recherchait toujours. Il courrait dans la nature celui la et mettait pas mal de temps à se montrer.

En réunions nous nous appelions par nos noms de codes ou nos noms « légendaires ». Enfin quand nos réunions avaient lieu ici, ou dans un lieu où des gens seraient susceptibles de nous entendre. Bien entendu lorsque les réunions se déroulaient chez l'un d'entre nous, nous ne nous tenions pas à cette formalité.

Effectivement ichibi, nabi,Sanbi etc… signifiaient littéralement « une queue » « deux queues » « trois queues »… Jusqu'à Kyubi signifiant « Neuf queue ». Ces noms étaient attribués à des démons de la légende Japonaise. Des démons qui avaient donc plusieurs queues, sauf le premier. Et leurs queues possédaient un tel pouvoir qu'ils pouvaient tout dévaster, jusqu'à des pays entiers même !

Pourquoi avoir choisi ces surnoms ? Franchement aucune idée, peut être juste parce que ça faisait cool. Nous entendîmes un bruit de casse. Kankuro se leva et alla voir dans les escaliers. Sasori avait fait tomber son verre apparemment. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec un verre de jus de fruit et la réunion commença.

Pain sortit le collier et nous raconta ce qu'il avait vu de cet objet.

**- Nibi tu n'as rien tiré de ton passage à l'infirmerie ? **me demanda Gaara qui se sentait d'humeur ce soir à présider la réunion.

A ce moment là, je me rappelai de la veille, lorsque je m'étais fait chopper par Tsunade, le médecin. Au final je ne l'avais pas tué et avait réussi à sortir une excuse bidon du genre « j'ai mal au ventre ». Elle avait juste eu l'air étonné et m'avait répondu « c'est bizarre j'avais l'impression que tu étais la pour autre chose, enfin pour quelqu'un surtout. Aller files tu n'as pas mal voyons. »

**- Non. Mais ce médecin me semble soupçonneux.**

**- Bien. Nanabi on t'écoutes.**

Shikamaru, avec sa queue de cheval orné de quelques dreadlocks, ses habits façon baba cool et son air « je m'en foutiste » cachait au fond de lui un talent de stratège étonnant. C'était lui qui analysait les situations et nous donnait « des missions » en faisant des équipes cohérentes. Il prit donc la parole.

**- Je pense que toi Nibi tu vas enquêter au maximum sur le médecin, essayer de chopper des infos sur Naruto Uzumaki, tu seras accompagné de Hachibi, sa télépathie et son hypnose te seront utiles. Moi et Sanbi serons en duo pour faire des recherches sur la mort des parents, sur ces vampires qui les ont tués, nous transmettront ensuite les infos à ichibi, yonbi , gobi et rokubi. Vous irez directement sur le terrain lorsque l'un de nous aura trouvé son ancienne adresse. Moi je vais en plus de ça continuer avec la « prophétie », et continuer mes recherches sur Kyubi, notre neuvième membre afin de compléter le cercle.**

La réunion dura encore une trentaine de minutes, mais je n'y accordais aucune attention. Puis à la fin, sans un mot nous nous levâmes et partîmes du bar. Une fois dehors, chacun bifurqua dans sa propre direction, se saluant de la main. Cependant Sasori et Pain qui partaient dans la même direction que moi me suivirent avec une bonne distance. Mais pas assez grande apparemment puisque j'entendis à leur intonation qu'ils avaient une conversation sérieuse. Je tendis l'oreille et pus entendre Sasori qui suppliait presque Pain.

-** S'il te plait Pain passes moi le collier**

**- Pourquoi faire ? **

**- Je veux faire des recherches,** dit Sasori hésitant.

Rien qu'au ton de sa voix je savais qu'il mentait mais pourquoi ?

-** Sasori, je suis le mieux placé pour faire des recherches sur cet objet.** Murmura Pain, de peur que quelqu'un passe dans la rue et entende leur conversation. **Et puis Shikamaru m'a demandé de le garder pour l'instant.**

Sasori insista encore un peu, puis abandonna. C'était vraiment bizarre. Quelque chose clochait. Et puis Sasori était étrange tout à l'heure aussi. Boire du jus de fruit n'était pas dans ses habitudes, revenir dix minutes plus tard l'était encore moins alors qu'il était le plus ponctuel du groupe. Et durant la réunion il avait l'air perturbé, à se demander s'il avait écouté un mot de ce qu'il s'était dit. A surveiller tout ça…

Sur le chemin du retour, je repensais à tellement de choses que ma tête allait exploser. Cette année promettait d'être bien mouvementée ! Et bien ça changerait des années précédentes.

Arrivé chez moi je jetai mon sac en vrac sur le canapé. Cet appartement était d'une tristesse…Il manquait la présence de quelqu'un. Je partis sur le toit de l'immeuble afin de me détendre un peu. La surface était plutôt grande et la vue sur une bonne partie de la ville était magnifique. On y voyait les immeubles au loin illuminés, ainsi que des petits pavillons parsemés par ci par la, avec quelques voitures qui circulaient. Les lumières de la ville ressemblaient un peu à étoiles.

Tout à coup j'entendis comme des notes de piano. Cela devait provenir d'un appartement à côté, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fermé sa fenêtre surement. C'était d'une beauté sans nom, et je ne pus m'empêcher de fredonner quelques paroles inventés. Mes fredonnements devinrent une voix pleine et rauque, bien timbrée. Chanter était une passion pour moi, que je ne pratiquais plus beaucoup. Cet air m'envahit et ma voix prit réellement en puissance, quand soudainement les notes cessèrent. Je fus vraiment frustré.

-**Il y a quelqu'un ? **entendis-je à ma gauche. Cela paraissait provenir de derrière le mur de béton. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand je me rendis compte que quelqu'un m'avait entendu chanter. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

- **Hey ! Y a quelqu'un ? **répéta une voix masculine

- **Non y'a personne…** répondis-je. Réponse stupide.

- **Mais…Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas !**

Je compris que ce qui se cachait derrière le mur était très certainement le toit de l'immeuble d'à coté.

**- Je suis sur le toit de mon immeuble et toi ?**

**-Pareil**, me répondit cette voix qui me paraissait familière.** Je suppose que tu es de l'autre côté du mur de béton ? **

**- Hn. **répondis-je en affirmation.

Nous restâmes silencieux, gênés. Peut être n'appréciait-il pas lui non plus d'avoir été entendu.

-** J'adore ta voix… **

**- Merci**, répondis-je étonné.

La j'étais perturbé. Vraiment perturbé ! Puis j'entendis du bruit de l'autre côté, ensuite une porte claqua. Il était parti sans un mot, se précipitant certainement vers son appartement.

Au bout d'un moment, je me relevai et m'accoudai sur la rambarde de sécurité qui clôturait le toit. Alors que j'essayais d'oublier cet épisode super étrange et d'apprécier la légère brise tiède qui s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, un mal de tête violant naquit. Ce mal de tête qui se situait au niveau de mes sourcils s'amplifia en l'espace d'à peine une minute. Puis une sorte d'appel qui provenait de mon être le plus profond surgit. Ma vision se troubla quelque peu et mes oreilles n'entendirent plus qu'un bruit sourd. J'étais sur le point d'avoir une vision…

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto<strong>

La conversation avec Sasori m'avait stupéfait. J'avais l'impression que cela n'avait pas été réel et pourtant…Mais cette sensation que quelqu'un avait prit le contrôle de mon corps, que je me voyais dire quelque chose sans que se soit moi qui le dise c'était juste super bizarre !

Je trainai un peu en ville, histoire de me changer les idées. Mais trainer en ville seul n'était assurément pas marrant. Et d'ailleurs ça ne me changeait pas du tout les idées ! Je rentrai donc chez moi, me torturant le cerveau.

Arrivé chez moi, je n'avais rien envie de faire. Même pas à manger. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur une grosse pochette entassé dans un coin du salon. Mon synthé. Oui j'avais juste envie de jouer du synthé, cela faisait bien longtemps. Je souris comme un gosse qui déballait un cadeau de Noël, je pris cette grosse pochette puis sortis de l'appartement me dirigeant vers les escaliers de l'immeuble, afin de monter sur le toit. La personne ne m'entendrait, les voisins ne pourraient pas se plaindre.

Je dézippai ma pochette et sortis mon gros clavier, ainsi que le pieds pour le maintenir en hauteur, et la pédale que je branchai derrière le clavier. Je pris le cordon d'alimentation et priai pour qu'il y ait une prise quelque part.

*_La juste derrière la porte ! quelle chance !_*

Je branchai donc mon instrument, et une fois mes réglages terminés, les doigts tremblant, je commençai à pianoter. Puis je repris confiance et plaquai des accords de la main gauche, tandis que ma main droite harmonisait et improvisait. Le piano c'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas ! Je me remémorai l'époque ou je jouais sur des scènes avec mes amis. Cela me redonna du baume au cœur.

Je m'amusais donc, entendant dans ma tête des guitares, un batterie, une basse, des violons qui m'accompagnaient, et même une voix. Une voix qui prit de plus en plus d'ampleur, jusqu'à en être étonnement réaliste.

*_Putain j'entends des voix maintenant ?*_

J'arrêtai de jouer, et repris mes esprits. Non ce n'était pas mon imagination. Une voix provenant de je ne savais où chantait sur mes accords. La voix tremblante je demandai:

-**Il y a quelqu'un ?**

Aucune réponse. Je réitérai.

- **Hey ! Y a quelqu'un ? **

- **Non y'a personne…**

Mon cœur battit la chamade. Mes membres se mirent à trembler, ce qui était totalement inhabituel ! En effet, je n'avais pas énormément confiance en moi, car je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour quoi que ce soit. Mais s'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel j'assurais un tant soit peu et dans lequel j'avais confiance en moi totalement c'était la musique, le piano, alors pourquoi je ressentais cette sorte de stress ? Peut être était ce parce que je ne pouvais pas voir la personne qui venait de m'entendre ? D'ailleurs où était cette personne ?

- **Mais…Où es-tu ? je ne te vois pas !** dis-je essayant de cacher mes tremblements dans la voix.

Il y eut un petit silence. Cette situation me parut surréaliste, cette soirée était plus qu'étrange, à la limite du flippant même.

**- Je suis sur le toit de mon immeuble et toi ?**

**-Pareil**, dis-je étonné.** Je suppose que tu es de l'autre côté du mur de béton ? **

**- Hn. **

Cela voulait surement dire oui. Là je me sentis con, réalisant peu à peu qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un de l'autre côté du mur. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose non ? Mais quoi ?

-** J'adore ta voix… **dis-je hésitant.

**- Merci**

Puis trop gêné et tout tremblant, je rangeai mon synthé, puis ouvris la porte et descendis les escaliers, jusqu'à mon appartement.

_*Quel boulet, j'ai même pas dit au revoir*_

Je partis directement me coucher, afin d'éviter de faire marcher mon cerveau à trois mille. Sauf que ce n'était pas comme cela que ça fonctionnait, je mis énormément de temps avant de m'endormir, et la dernière fois que j'avais regardé l'heure, il était 3H11.

Le lendemain nous étions dimanche. La fin du weekend. Tant mieux ou tant pis ? Je ne saurais dire. L'idée de retourner au lycée ne me plaisait pas plus que ça, mais celle de rester ici seul non plus.

Je sortis de mon lit et me dirigeai dans ma cuisine américaine. J'allumai ma chaine Hifi et mis la radio. Je me servis un bol de lait avec des céréales, et dégustai avec enthousiasme mon aliment préféré. Si seulement je pouvais me nourrir que de céréales, je le ferais ! Je fixai mon écran de télé éteint, comme si j'attendais qu'il s'allume tout seul. Mes yeux dérivèrent vers mon canapé en tissu noir, et ma table basse en verre, dont les pieds étaient marrons clairs. Puis j'observais mes murs orangés, et le pan de murs en face de moi qui lui était bordeaux. Mon tapis entre le comptoir de ma cuisine et ma table basse était rouge et gris. Franchement ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il fallait que je refasse la décoration, rien n'était accordé, c'était à vomir !

Une fois mon bol terminé, je pris mon ordinateur posé au bout du comptoir, et regardai ma messagerie. Nemesis m'avait répondu. Sa réponse était clair. « Poses moi des questions » et « donnes moi juste une réponse ». Je lui répondis donc.

_Bonjour Nemesis,_  
><em>Tu me demandes à quoi ça me servirait de te connaitre ? A vrai dire à rien.<em>  
><em>J'ai tellement de questions, mais ne souhaite pas les poser tout de suite. Je suis d'accord pour que tu m'aides, en espérant que ça marche. Que dois-je faire ?<em>  
><em>Et toi Nemesis, quel don as-tu ?<em>  
><em>A+<em>  
><em>BlueMoon<em>

Je n'eus à attendre que dix à quinze minutes avant d'avoir ma réponse.

_Bonjour BlueMoon_  
><em>Je suis ravi que tu acceptes mon aide. Et j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes. Quel dons ai-je ? Je suis médium. J'ai également beaucoup de connaissances.<em>  
><em>Et il se trouve que je viens d'avoir un message de la part des bonhommes en haut (certains appellent cela dieu, d'autre des anges, d'autres des esprits hauts placés, moi je te laisse libre choix de tes croyances).<em>  
><em>Donc ceux d'en haut m'ont révélé tes dons et m'ont demandé expressément de t'aider... Cela à l'air urgent donc.<em>  
><em>Voici un premier exercice<em>  
><em>- mets toi devant ton miroir à environ deux mètres<em>  
><em>- essaies de te regarder sans vraiment te regarder, c'est à dire cherche à voir un ensemble plutôt que ton visage et ton corps en détails.<em>  
><em>- tu verras apparaitre une sorte de pellicule bleuté qui fait le contour de ta peau<em>  
><em>- ensuite regarde au dessus de ta tête, et concentres toi, jusqu'à y voir un autre pellicule bien plus grande en couleur(il peut y en avoir plusieurs)<em>  
><em>On appelle cela l'aura. Nous sommes composés de notre corps, qui lui est bien visible. Mais notre corps s'étend, sauf que l'on ne le voit pas. La pellicule bleuté c'est notre corps éthérique, puis autour encore il y a l'aura. L'aura te permets de voir dans quel état d'esprit est la personne, ce qui la caractérise, ses sentiments , mais aussi les entités qui sont près d'une personne et qui "s'accrochent" à l'aura, les maladies des gens, parfois leur dons.<em>  
><em>En observant les gens, ou même les animaux et les arbres, tu peux voir leur Aura. Observes l'aura de ceux qui t'entourent et je te donnerai ensuite la signification des couleurs. Voilà si tu as des questions durant cette semaine viens me voir<em>  
><em>À plus<em>  
><em>Némésis<em>

Suite à ce message je ne pus m'empêcher de me précipiter vers le miroir de ma penderie. J'effectuai l'exercice. Il était dur de me concentrer, j'avais la bougeotte et j'étais sceptique face à tout ce que disait ce mec sur le forum. Pourtant au bout de quelques instants, je pus voir apparaître la pellicule bleue autour de moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

*_c'est pas possible, c'est un effet d'optique ! *_

Pourtant c'était bien là. Mais rien de plus. Aucune Aura à l'horizon. Après trente minute à plisser les yeux, ou à les ouvrir aussi grand que possible, je ne vis rien. Bah je réessaierais une autre fois. Si c'était des conneries je le saurais bien assez tôt.

J'observai ma chambre, et admirai le foutoir que j'avais installé tout au long de la semaine. Il fallait bien ranger un jour. Sans grand enthousiasme je commençai à ramasser mes fringues de la veille, ainsi que celles de l'avant veille afin de faire une machine. Je vidai donc soigneusement les poches de mes jeans. Des tas de papiers, ou de tickets y étaient logés. Après avoir mis la machine en route je commençai à déplier les papiers et tickets de carte bleue, afin de voir ce que je jetais ou gardais. C'est ainsi qu'en dépliant un des papiers, je fus très surpris de voir un numéro de téléphone accompagné d'une note

« Envoies moi un texto si tu n'as rien prévu et que tu veux qu'on se voit demain, ou si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Sasori »

Il avait dut me glisser ce mot hier soir, durant notre conversation. Je m'empressai donc de prendre mon téléphone et d'écrire un message. Sauf que je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire. Au bout de cinq minutes, je me lançai

« Salut Sasori, merci de m'avoir filé ton numéro. Effectivement je n'ai rien de prévu, tu veux qu'on se voit où et à quelle heure ? Naruto »

Je posai mon portable sur le comptoir et me remémorais cette étrange soirée de la veille. Cette histoire de confrérie était de plus en plus bizarre. La réaction de Sasori également. Et au faite ce mec qui chantait sur le toit de l'immeuble ? Mon portable vibra et j'eus la réponse.

« Salut Naruto. 14H sur le pont White-Bride »

C'était assez bref. Il ne s'étalait pas par texto dit donc ! Je me préparai donc. Douche, séchage de cheveux, habillage. Aujourd'hui j'avais opté pour un baggy, avec un débardeur gris clair et une chemise bleue nuit ouverte par dessus. J'accrochai une petite chaine sur le côté droit du baggy, petite touche que j'adorais. Les cheveux, c'était pas plus compliqué que ça, une touche de gel pour un effet légèrement ébouriffé, mais stylé. Enfin prêt, j'enfilai mes baskets et claquai la porte, puis sortis respirer l'air, me dirigeant vers le pont où j'avais rendez vous. J'avais regardé un peu plus tôt, c'était apparemment pas loin de l'entrée de la ville. Je voyais les parents et leurs mômes, faisant leur sortie du dimanche. Soit ils partaient en ville manger une glace, soit ils allaient à la fête foraine qui s'était installé dans un champ non loin de là. Rien que de les voir ça me fit sourire. Je les enviais tellement ces gosses, qui avaient encore leur parents, recevant pleins de câlins ! Mais ça me rendait heureux de voir qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mon malheur, et pourvu que ça dur !

Au bout de quinze bonnes minutes de marche, j'aperçus le fameux pont. Un petit pont en bois, tout mignon, traversant la rivière que je venait de longer. Il n'y avait encore personne. J'attendis donc bien sagement la venue de Sasori.

Alors que je scrutais les mouvements fluides de l'eau, faisant rouler quelques pierres et algues sur son passage, je sentis un regard sur moi. Je tournai la tête et sursautai. Je tremblai et sentis la peur s'insinuer en moi. Deux yeux jaunes clairs me fixaient intensément. Des crocs qui pourraient déchiqueter ma peau sans aucun problème me faisaient face. Une fourrure grise et blanche imposante. Un loup…Doucement, à pas de fourmis, je reculai, priant pour que ce loup ne me saute pas dessus. Puis trois autres loups arrivèrent dont un noir. Ils s'assirent à côté du premier, et me fixèrent tous.

*_Je ne pensais pas mourir comme ça, mon dieu quelle mort stupide !_*

Puis j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je tournai légèrement la tête et vis Sasori, habillé en jean noir, basket et tee shirt rock.

- **Sasori t'approches pas y'a des loups ! **criai-je.

Mais il continua d'avancer, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je voulais courir, mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. La terreur me clouait sur place.

- ** Bonjour Wicca ! **fit la voix de Sasori, qui me dépassa à ce moment là, sans me prêter attention. Le premier loup sauta sur Sasori et je sursautai de plus belle criant un « attention ! »

Le loup posa ses deux pattes sur le ventre du roux, et commença à lui lécher les mains, alors que celui si lui caressa la tête. Les autres se rapprochèrent, lui faisant la fête, tournant autour de lui comme des chiens excités.

-** Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto, se sont des chiens.** Fit celui ci avec calme. **Approches, que je te les présente. Les trois clairs sont des chiens Sarloos. Voici la première femelle « Wicca »,** dit-il en me présentant la première louve qui m'avait fait peur, **La deuxième femelle « Elektra ». Le mâle clair, « Icemoon » et le mâle noir, qui par contre est un véritable loup s'appelle « Uchiha». Une référence à Sasuke**, dit il en riant.

Mon cœur se calma peu à peu alors que je commençais à comprendre la situation. J'entendis un sifflement et les chiens coururent vers un sentier se perdant dans la forêt. Puis ils revinrent en courant vers moi, accompagné cette fois ci d'un jeune homme. Il était châtain avec des yeux noisettes, voir couleur nutella. Il affichait un superbe sourire, et portait sur ses joues deux traces étranges, comme des tatouages en forme de crocs. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean avec un sweet à capuche kaki. Il s'approcha de nous et fit un check avec Sasori. Il me dévisagea ensuite des pieds à la tête et inversement.

-** Salut je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka !**

Je fus étonné. Son sourire était plein de joie de vivre et de sympathie. C'était donc avec lui que je devais faire mon devoir ? Le dénommé Kiba se mit entre Sasori et moi, nous prit pas le bras et lança avec enthousiasme un « aller on y va ? » avant de nous trainer dans le petit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

-** Bon Naruto faudra qu'on se voit quelques soirs dans la semaine pour le devoir ! J'espère que tu as des idées de sujet, parce que moi j'en ai aucune sérieux ! Au faite Sasori tu sais que…**

Je n'écoutais déjà plus ce que disais Kiba, un vrai moulin à parole. Je l'observais, ses yeux respiraient la malice, il était jovial, me parlait comme si j'étais déjà son ami. Finalement peut être que je pouvais m'intégrer dans cette école. Je le vis allumer un cigarette roulé. Ah non, vu l'odeur c'était de l'herbe. Il parlait à Sasori, tout en surveillant sa meute de chien et son véritable Loup. Petit à petit j'avais réduit la cadence de mon pas. Je contemplais les arbres gigantesques, qui paraissaient paisibles. J'examinais le peu de mousse qui se nichait aux pieds de ces arbres centenaires. Quelques oiseaux chantaient, et l'air qui circulait dans cette forêt était sublime et pur. Mon regard se redirigea vers les deux amis un peu devant, qui marchaient côte à côte. Kiba parlait avec entrain, Sasori écoutait le sourire aux lèvres, esquissant parfois aux paroles du maitre chien. Puis je vis un espèce de halo les entourer, chacun de couleurs différentes. Était-ce mon imagination ? J'observai avec une plus grande concentration, et ces halos devinrent un peu plus net. Sasori était entouré de jaune, tandis que Kiba était entouré de Orange.

*_C'est quoi ce bordel ? c'est pas possible…Non c'est mon imagination je ne peux pas voir de telles choses !*_

Sasori se tourna rapidement vers moi, sans même m'en rendre compte je m'étais stoppé net, et avait les yeux écarquillés. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées Sasori me demanda

**- Naruto, qu'est ce qui se passe ? tu as vu quelque chose ? **

*Des auras ?*

Apparemment je n'avais pas pensée cette phrase, mais l'avais murmuré, puisque Kiba se retourna et avec un regard super sérieux et intrigué me demanda

-** Toi aussi tu as des dons ? **

**- Kiba ! **

Sasori regarda durement Kiba, comme s'il venait de faire une boulette. Celui ci, un air désolé, me fixa de nouveau et sortit un simple « oups ».

* * *

><p>Vos avis ? Vos questions ?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Le chanteur et le pianiste

Très chers lecteurs, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée alors je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière. Merci pour vos reviews, follow et favorits :D

Réponses reviews:

**- ToriTora: **Voici mon chapitre 5 qui te plaira tout autant je l'espère. Malheureusement cette suite je n'ai pas pu l'écrire aussi vite que tu l'espérais mais parfois ça vaut le coup d'attendre un peu :D Bonne lecture

**- Dreadaeleon: **Je suis super heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. En tout cas pour le piano c'était obligatoire. Je suis chanteuse, pianiste et bassiste, alors il fallait que je case un peu de musique dans cette fiction hi hi ^_^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**- ****Yukimai-chan: **Oui kiba la grande gueule et surtout le drogué lol. Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, mais je te rassure tout ne tombe pas sur Naruto d'un coup. Enfin moi qui sais comment va se dérouler toute la fic je peux te dire que la c'est rien. Mais je comprends très bien l'impression que tu as, cependant j'espère que mon histoire te plaira toujours par la suite :D

**- Pumba: **Tant mieux si ça te plait, et j'espère encore te faire rire :D Bonne lecture

**- shinji-inu: **Ton impatience fais chaud au cœur, et tu vois le hasard fait bien les choses ;D Merci pour Sasuke, effectivement j'arrive plutôt bien à respecter son caractère. Cependant je ne peux pas respecter le caractère de chaque personnage car ça ne collerait pas avec ma fic mais j'espère que tu apprécies tout de même Sasori ^_^ régales toi avec ce chapitre !

**- kitsune: **Si tu adores alors la je suis encore plus motivée ! et je t'en pries, c'est normal de répondre, tant que je peux je le fais, afin d'avoir un échanges sympathique et d'exprimer ma reconnaissance envers mes lecteurs. Cependant si j'avais 40 commentaires par chapitre je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Pour répondre à ta question, combien de chapitre je ne sais pas, mais le minimum sera 15-20 chapitres. Après si j'ai l'inspiration le temps et l'énergie je continuerais bien au delà. bonne lecture :3

**-****Yullena: **Merci pour ton commentaire très encourageant ! j'espère que cette suite sera tout aussi captivante pour toi ! excellente lecture :D

**- Cheschire: **Merci pour tes encouragements ça me fait plaisir, ainsi que ton compliment pour les personnages. Toi qui avais hâte de lire la suite et bien la voici ! bon chapitre :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: Le chanteur et le pianiste<strong>

**POV Sasuke**

_J'étais sur le point d'avoir une vision…_

Je vis une sorte d'écran noir avec un nom en lettres blanches penchées : « BlueMoon »

Puis une silhouette noire apparut, entourée de plusieurs couches de couleurs différentes, partant du bleu clair translucide au rose en passant par du jaune du vert du violet du rouge. Ensuite cette silhouette de dédoubla. La deuxième silhouette était rattachée à la première par une sorte de cordon spectral couleur or et rouge rubis. Cette deuxième silhouette s'éloigna, et je la suivis alors qu'elle traversait des paysages magnifiques et des pays entiers en un quart de seconde.

Après son voyage elle revint dans le premier corps pour ne faire qu'un à nouveau. C'est alors que des couleurs commencèrent à apparaître dans cette silhouette noire. Et les traits de son physique apparurent nettement. Des cheveux blonds comme le blé, les yeux bleus lagon. Un sourire sincère. Une tenue plutôt décontracté. Un corps semblant ni trop gros ni trop maigre. C'était Naruto Uzumaki.

Alors que la silhouette de Naruto se fit de plus en plus petite comme si elle s'éloignait j'entendis une voix ni aiguë ni grave qui me dit « aides le ».

Tout à coup je vis la rue en bas de l'immeuble. J'entendis les bruits étouffés des voitures, les bribes de conversations des passants. C'était comme si de rien n'était sauf que j'avais un peu mal à la tête.

Il fallait que je m'allonge... Je repartis dans mon appartement et m'affalai sur le canapé en cuir noir. Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits, en observant mon salon design, détaillant les moindres recoins de la pièce. En face de moi se trouvait le meuble télé noir, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de télé. Juste mon ordi portable et des bouquins. Entre le meuble et le canapé, une table basse rouge et noir, était plantée sur un tapis blanc. J'avais accroché quelques cadres par ci par là, histoire de combler l'espace sur les murs. Mon salon japonais était dans les tons rouge et noir, tradition obligé. Sur ma droite il y avait un petit meuble, sur lequel trônait un beau bouddha avec quelques bougies et des druses d'améthyste. Je regardais à présent le plafond blanc et repensais à ma vision.

Maintenant je connaissais les dons de « BlueMoon. » Je savais également qu'il fallait que je l'aide absolument, sûrement avait-il un destin particulier pour que l'on me dise de l'aider absolument. Et ce que je savais par dessus tout c'était que « BlueMoon » n'était nul autre que Naruto Uzumaki. Quelle poisse intersidérale ! De tout le groupe c'est moi qui avait le don le plus ingrat. Oui parce que voir des revenants à longueur de journée ça donnait pas envie de danser la makarena. Faire office de facteur pour livrer les messages c'était agaçant d'autant plus que la haut ils payaient pas le facteur. Mais en plus de ça maintenant je devais aider quelqu'un que je n'appréciais pas spécialement, et je n'avais pas le choix que d'exécuter les ordres des ces messieurs dames d'en haut, sinon ils me le feraient payer…

Etant seul et à l'abri des regards je serrai les poings et rugis de rage, laissant ma colère et ma frustration s'exprimer.

* _Putain de merde ça me fait vraiment chier ce monde !_*

Et c'est sur cette magnifique pensée que je m'endormis.

(Lundi)

Ma journée du dimanche n'avait pas été passionnante, elle avait même été plutôt décevante. En effet le soir j'étais allé sur le toit et j'étais resté seul. Pas de pianiste à l'horizon. J'avais donc passé ma journée à comater et sur mon forum à répondre aux messages, et ma soirée à faire quelques recherches sur internet.

Aujourd'hui la vie lycéenne reprenait son cours. C'était drôle de voir la tête des élèves le lundi matin. Ils étaient tous dépités. Je vis débarquer la confrérie au complet, incroyablement muette. Franchement il pourraient paraitre plus enthousiastes ! On aurait dit qu'ils partaient à un enterrement. Sauf Kiba, lui ce n'était pas à un enterrement qu'il partait mais sur la planète défonce…

Certains baillaient, d'autres se réveillaient, essayant de décoller leur yeux à moitié fermés mais tous avaient la mine triste. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que nous rentrâmes dans le Hall du lycée. Sasori me suivit. Nous allions à l'infirmerie afin d'en savoir plus sur Naruto Uzumaki.

-**Prêt ? ** lui demandai-je

Il acquiesça de la tête en signe affirmatif. Une fois devant la porte blanche de l'infirmerie Sasori simula un air malade, se pliant légèrement, une main sur son ventre. Je toquai à la porte, et l'ouvris.

-**Bonjour Mme Tsunade ... Mon camarade de classe est malade.**

J'eus un léger sourire ironique, comment allait se passer notre plan ? Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens, avec un soupçon de méfiance.

-**Bien aidez moi à l'allonger sur le lit ici. **M'ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit, et Sasori s'allongea avec un petit gémissement étouffé. Quel comédien celui la !

**- Bien je reviens dans deux minutes.**

Elle ferma le rideau et partit vers son bureau dans la pièce d'à coté. Sasori le regard inquiet me chuchota

**- On a un problème Sasuke... Elle est transparente.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ?

**- Je ne peux pas lire son esprit**, m'expliqua-t-il d'un ton calme mais qui laissait transparaitre la frustration. D'un ton très sérieux je lui demandai plus d'explications.

**- Tu te rends pas compte je crois Sasu. Je peux lire l'esprit de TOUT le monde... j'ai toujours pu lire l'esprit de chaque personne que je croisais, même si c'était flou ou que ce n'était que partiellement. J'ai toujours réussi à capter au moins une image, un son, mais là rien... C'est le premier individu en qui je ne vois rien, à part du transparent, comme si elle n'avait aucune pensée, ou bien qu'elle était protégée.**

Effectivement cela était vraiment étrange. Et c'était réel un problème.

**-Bon Sasori... On va utiliser l'hypnose.**

J'entendis des bruits de pas, puis Tsunade tira le rideau. Sasori se releva si rapidement que j'en fus très étonné, et il la fixa dans les yeux de façon très intense... Après quelques secondes il dit d'une voix monotone.

**- A cinq vous entrerez dans un état de conscience modifié… un, vous vous sentez lourde, deux, tout autour de vous devient…**

Le médecin eut un grand sourire et lui rétorqua

**- Ca ne marchera pas sur moi Sasori... Oh quant à vous Sasuke n'essayez pas de tenter quoi que ce soit sur moi, **dit-elle tournant la tête vers moi. **Je sais très bien me défendre face aux vampires.  
><strong>

**- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Vous savez donc qui nous sommes…  
><strong>

**- Bien sur. Par contre ce que je ne sais pas, c'est quelles sont les intentions de votre confrérie.  
><strong>

**- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect Madame, c'est nous qui sommes venus chercher des réponses,** dit Sasori toujours avec sa voix monotone.

Elle mit un doigt sur son menton et commença à s'assoir au pied du lit, les yeux dans le vague. Sasori et moi nous regardâmes et nous interrogions.

**- Bon je vous propose un donnant-donnant. Vous voulez savoir quoi ?  
><strong>

**- Naruto Uzumaki, on veut savoir où il habitait avant d'arriver ici. **Demanda Sasori sur un ton poli mais déterminé.

Elle nous lança un regard suspicieux.

**- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à Naruto ? En quoi cela vous avancera de savoir où il créchait avant de débarquer ici ?**

Franchement elle commençait à m'agacer. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris le sens du mot «donnant-donnant» cette blonde. Répondre à notre question par une autre question c'était pitoyable. Alors que Sasori ouvrit la bouche pour parler, je l'interrompis en le devançant

**- Bon écoutez ça ne regarde que la confrérie, vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de nos affaires, ni à savoir ce que nous ferons de cette information.  
><strong>

- ** Très bien, si vous ne répondez pas, et bien vous n'aurez pas votre information. Merci messieurs de votre visite, elle m'a beaucoup touchée, et je vous prierais de dégager au plus vite de mon espace de travail.** Dit-elle sarcastique en nous tournant le dos. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller à son bureau.

Très bien elle voulait jouer à ça ? Et bien on allait jouer, et elle n'allait pas être déçu celle la. D'autant plus que je ne perdais jamais.

Sans plus un mot nous partîmes de l'infirmerie. Mais je pressentais qu'à présent ce médecin serait sur notre dos, et qu'elle nous surveillerait, et ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment. De plus elle ne semblait pas être un médecin ordinaire. Sasori et moi allions en cours de Maths. Nous en profitâmes pour échanger quelques mots. Cette journée défila lentement, très lentement…

La fin de la journée approcha avec l'ultime cours, celui d'anglais à 17H. Je fus rejoint par Kiba et Neji. Franchement j'avais hâte que ça se termine et que je puisse rentrer chez moi, parce que les cours étaient d'un ennuie mortel pour moi.

**-** **Sasuke, il faut qu'on trouve un moment pour faire le devoir d'histoire avec Naruto.  
><strong>

**- Pitié Kiba pas maintenant… **répondis-je d'un ton catégorique. C'était pas le moment de venir me casser les oreilles avec ça.

Par chance j'étais assis à côté de la fenêtre, je pus donc ignorer le bla bla du prof, et observer la cours du lycée, ainsi que son grand portail en fer, les quelques feuilles qui voltigeaient donnant un air d'avant-hiver. Une fois l'heure de cours terminé, je remballai mes affaires à toute vitesse, esquivant Kiba, qui voulait absolument me parler de ce devoir avec le blond.

Arrivée chez moi je me précipitai sur mon ordi. J'avais un message de Naruto me disant qu'il aimerait discuter avec moi en tchat privé. Par chance il était connecté, et je vis une petite alerte, il venait de m'envoyer un MP.

tchat:

- Bonjour Nemesis  
>- Bonjour BlueMoon<br>- Voila je vais pas tourner autour du pot. J'ai fais l'exercice que tu m'avais donné, et j'ai vu des couleurs différentes, orange et jaune. Pourrais-tu me dire ce que ça signifie ?  
>- Bien sur. Une aura Orange représente la joie, la stabilité, la paix et la sociabilité… Quant au jaune il faudrait que tu me précises quel genre de jaune c'était. Jaune normal, jaune doré ou plutôt jaune terne voir jaune délavé ?<br>- C'était un jaune normal je crois.  
>- Okay, le jaune que tu as vu signifie l'intellectuel, l'activité mentale, l'enthousiasme. N'oublies pas que l'aura de chaque personne peut changer ou bien plusieurs couleurs peuvent apparaitre sur une seule personne. En tout cas les deux Auras que tu as vu sont positives.<br>- D'accord, merci Nemesis. Dis moi, je viens de lire un article que tu as écrit, sur les vampires, comme quoi ils existaient réellement que cela pouvait être prouvé. Enfin je n'ai pas trop compris tout ce que tu avait écrit. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ?  
>- J'attendais que tu me poses ce genre de question. Prépares toi bien, car cela va être complexe. Etre vampire n'est pas une malédiction ou une bénédiction. Etre vampire ce n'est pas être un monstre qui a perdu son âme ou une connerie comme ça. Etre vampire c'est être un humain, atteint du vampirisme. C'est donc une maladie.<br>- Une maladie ? tu rigoles ?  
>- Non absolument pas, d'ailleurs je ne trouve pas cela très « rigolo ».<br>- Mais Nemesis, une maladie n'est-elle pas censé écourter ta vie ? Si le vampirisme était une maladie alors les vampires ne devraient pas être immortel, hors il paraît qu'ils le sont.  
>- Faux. Le vampire n'est pas immortel. Le vampire meurt tôt ou tard de vieillesse, sauf qu'il vit si longtemps que sa vie semble être une éternité.<br>- Je ne piges rien.  
>- Ok, laisses moi développer. Le vampirisme est une maladie qui se transmet lorsque le sang de quelqu'un se mélange au sang d'une personne atteinte de vampirisme. Ce n'est donc pas en mordant quelqu'un qu'un vampire « transforme » un humain en vampire. D'ailleurs l'expression « transformer en vampire » n'est pas correcte. Réellement on parlerait plutôt de contamination.<p>

Les effets de cette maladie sont très particuliers. La première des particularité c'est le vieillissement ralenti. Chez les « humains » c'est une maladie rarissime qui existe réellement dont seulement quelques cas (4 ou 5) ont été recensés dans le monde. Les médecins n'ont pas trouvé de nom pour ce syndrome donc je l'appellerai « syndrome Y ». En faite le vampirisme est pratiquement identique à ce syndrome Y. Le corps ne vieillit pas, car l'activité (et donc l'usure) de chacune des cellules du corps est ralenti, elle est divisé par 10 par rapport à un humain. Si les cellules travaillent lentement, elles s'usent lentement également, donc le vampire vit plus longtemps et vieillit très lentement. Par exemple le coeur d'un vampire bat 16 fois moins vite que celui d'un humain, car la circulation est si ralenti que le coeur bat 4 fois par minute, tandis que la fréquence cardiaque de l'humain est de 70 battements par minute. Cependant cela ne l'empêche pas de mourir de vieillesse même si ce n'est qu'au bout de 3000 ans. Mais la différence avec le syndrome Y est que dans le vampirisme les défenses immunitaires ne sont pas ralenti, mais au contraire elles sont accélérées, multipliées par 10 par rapport à l'humain. Ce qui explique qu'un vampire ne meurt pas d'une blessure qui pourrait être mortelle, car les défenses immunitaires agissent vite, et viennent donc soigner la blessure à une allure impressionnante. Toutefois un phénomène étrange se produit lors de cette guérison, réduisant la vie du vampire.

- Ok. J'ai compris le début, l'histoire des cellules et des défenses immunitaires, mais pas la suite.  
>- Je vois… il est vrai que c'est un peu complexe. Prenons un exemple.<br>Un vampire se prends un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Un coup de couteau qui n'a atteint aucun organe vital. Les défenses immunitaires étant rapides, le vampire ne mourra pas et sera soigné plus rapidement. Peut être au bout d'une semaine, alors que pour un humain cela prendrait surement un mois pour se rétablir. Cependant les défenses immunitaires vont se regrouper et se concentrer sur la zone endommagée, le ventre. Et elles vont donc accélérer les cellules du ventre pour que le sang coagule et que la plaie se referme plus vite. Cependant si des cellules sont accélérées, le processus de vieillissement reprend son cours normal, il est même accéléré durant le temps où les défenses immunitaires feront leur travail, ce qui est plutôt logique non ?  
>- Oui en effet, donc le vampire se remet à vieillir quand les défenses immunitaires travaillent et soignent une blessure ?<br>- C'est ça… et le vieillissement s'arrête lorsque la blessure est guérie. Donc un vampire qui se prend un coup de couteau dans le ventre va vieillir pendant qu'il est blessé et il perdra environ 5 à 10 de sa vie.  
>- C'est énorme !<br>- Pas pour un vampire… 10 ans de vie pour un vampire ressemble à quelques mois pour un être humain. Par contre un vampire reste un être humain, il mourra donc s'il reçoit un coup de couteau dans le coeur ou une balle dans la tête car les défenses immunitaires ne font pas de miracles non plus.  
>- Okey, mais les cellules du cerveau sont ralenties aussi non ? Un vampire selon ta théorie devrait avoir un retard mental alors ?<br>- Oui s'il est atteint de la maladie avant ses 18 ans à peu près. A partir de 18-20 ans le cerveau est totalement formé donc fonctionne parfaitement et n'est donc pas touché par le phénomène de ralentissement. D'autant plus que les nerfs fonctionnent à vitesse normale donc les informations et les connections du cerveau ne sont pas ralenties ou retardées.  
>- Je vois je vois… et l'histoire du soleil ?<br>- Un vampire ne craint pas le soleil. Ce mythe vient du fait qu'un vampire ne bronze pas, car les cellules de la peau absorbent lentement les rayons UV. Sa peau reste donc très pâle, du moins pour un vampire qui a une peau clair à la base.  
>- Euh ok… ta théorie est un peu farfelue quand même non ?<br>- Si tu le dis, pourtant scientifiquement parlant elle tient la route… enfin presque. Avec les futurs découvertes scientifiques il sera plus simple de comprendre tout cela…  
>- Que veux-tu dire par la ?<br>- Désolé BlueMoon, je dois y aller, on se reparle une prochaine fois…  
>- Hey attends ! j'ai encore pleins de questions<br>- Une autre fois, A plus !

/Nemesis s'est déconnecté/

fin tchat

Assez content de mon petit quart d'heure « prof/élèves » je levai les yeux de mon écran et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, me prenant un petit encas de sang A-. Après tout je n'avais pas que ça a faire de ma soirée que d'expliquer à ce blond ce qu'est un vampire. J'avais désormais une préoccupation plus importante. Est-ce que je devais aller sur le toit ou non ? Après tout la veille j'étais resté seul, IL n'était pas venu. Je me dis que de toute façon qu'il soit là ou pas cela ne changerait rien, monter sur le toit me détendait alors j'allais y aller. Je partis prendre une douche, une fois cela fait je m'habillais à toute vitesse, et sortis de mon appartement.

Je montai les escaliers étroits en colimaçon, et, alors que je n'étais pas encore arrivé au dernier étage, j'entendis déjà des notes de musique. Plus j'approchais de la porte en fer, plus le son était clair. Lorsque je poussai la porte une légère brise de vent vint effleurer mon visage, quelques mèches se balançant. Le son était enivrant. Le pianiste était là ce soir. Je ne sus réellement pourquoi mais cela me réchauffa le coeur, et il en fallait beaucoup pour réchauffer mon coeur givré.

Cette façon de jouer me rappela énormément quelqu'un. Une personne que j'avais connus jadis et qui jouait exactement de la même façon. S'en était époustouflant. Je laissai donc porter ma voix, après tout ce garçon sur le toit l'avait déjà entendu. Au bout de cinq minutes les notes cessèrent, et je fis mourir ma voix dans une note juste. J'entendis du bruit. Allait-il partir ?

-** Ne t'en vas pas, **demandai-je.

Je n'entendis plus un bruit, puis j'allai m'assoir contre le mur de béton. Je compris à l'écoute de ses bruits de pas qu'il fit de même. J'étais quasiment sûr que si le mur de béton n'avait pas été la, nous serions dos à dos.

- **Tu n'étais pas là hier. **me dit-il avec une voix presque déçue.

**- On a dû se croiser alors**, répondis-je, **puisque quand je suis monté hier soir TU n'étais pas là.**

Il rit légèrement. Son rire était cristallin, sincère. C'était bon d'entendre son rire.

- **Comment t'appelles tu ?  
><strong>

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire, **dis-je dans un soupir. **Et toi ?  
><strong>

**- Je ne vais pas te le dire si toi tu ne me le dis pas ! Tu as un surnom au moins ?  
><strong>

**- Bah en faite…**

Je fermai les yeux, et appuyai ma tête contre le mur. Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Je n'avais pas vraiment de surnom, mis à part « le vampire » Devais-je lui dire ça? Ou pas ? J'aurais tendance à dire « ou pas » mais c'était infernal de se cacher ! Si je lui disais et qu'il réagissait mal ? Il ne pourrait pas me dénoncer, il n'avait jamais vu mon visage, au pire il ne reviendrait pas sur le toit s'il prenait peur, puis c'est tout. De toute façon il ne me prendrait surement pas au sérieux. Le problème c'était que pour une fois depuis bien longtemps j'avais un ras le bol général. Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps je n'avais pas envie de mentir à quelqu'un. De mentir à CE quelqu'un, qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. Mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas dire qu'on me surnommait le vampire car j'en étais réellement un. Non sérieusement je ne pouvais pas dire ça… Comme dirait les jeunes « dog's life » !

**- Non je n'ai aucun surnom…**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto<strong>

-** C'est vrai ce que tu me dis ? **demandai-je étonné.

**- Oui.  
><strong>

**-** **C'est bizarre, tout le monde a un surnom !  
><strong>

**- Et bien pas moi. **Me dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Cependant son ton se radoucit par la suite. **Et toi tu as un surnom ?  
><strong>

**- Oui, plusieurs même ! Mais ils sont pas super classe.  
><strong>

**- Je t'appellerai le pianiste alors, **déclara-t-il, presque solennel.

**- Ça me va ! Et moi je t'appellerai le chanteur.  
><strong>

**- C'est franchement pas très élaboré nos surnoms tu sais…**

Son affirmation me fis sourire. Il n'avait pas tord, on ne s'était pas trop cassé la tête pour trouver ces surnoms. Je posai ma tête contre le mur de béton derrière moi, et observai le ciel d'un beau bleu roi, parsemé d'étoiles lointaines.

- ** Tu sais le chanteur, il paraît que les choses les plus simples sont les meilleures !  
><strong>

**- Peut-être bien…**

Sa voix un peu rauque me fit frissonner. Ce mec avait quelque chose de vraiment séduisant, sans même que l'on ai besoin de voir son visage. Je l'imaginais capable de mettre un public à ses pieds sur une scène magnifique.

**- Dis moi le chanteur, pourquoi tu viens sur le toit de ton immeuble ?  
><strong>

**- Pour me détendre pardi ! La vie me prends la tête en ce moment. Ici j'ai l'impression d'être au dessus de cette vie dramatique. J'ai l'impression de flotter et je m'y sens bien. C'est surement le fait de voir cette ville du onzième étage, toute cette hauteur ça fait planer.**

J'eus un léger sourire, il était un peu comme moi ce gas.

**- Oups il se fait tard, je dois y aller. Dis moi le chanteur tu seras là demain ?  
><strong>

**- Oui  
><strong>

**- Alors à demain !  
><strong>

**- A demain le pianiste… **répondit-il avec un je ne sais quoi dans sa voix qui me donna une impression étrange. Etait-il déçu que je parte, ou bien au contraire soulagé ? On aurait dit un mélange des deux.

Je redescendis à mon appartement. Il était tard et demain je commençais tôt.

Je partis me brosser les dents. Tout en appliquant le dentifrice et en enfournant ma brosse à dent dans la bouche, je me mis à repenser à ma conversation par tchat avec Nemesis. C'était du grand délire ! En même temps si les vampires devaient exister son explication serait certainement la seule valable et acceptable par les scientifiques non ? Je me rinçai la bouche puis me regardai dans le miroir. Je voyais cette petite pellicule bleue autour de moi mais toujours pas d'aura. Etais-je le seul à ne pas en avoir ? Je m'essuyai la bouche avec ma serviette puis la jetai en vrac par terre.

_*pfff c'est des conneries tous ça*_

(mardi)

Une belle femme blonde aux cheveux ondulés me parla avec un doux sourire. « courages Naruto, nous sommes la » Puis le visage d'un jeune homme aux mèches cuivrées et aux yeux bleu-vert apparut à coté de la femme, le même sourire aux lèvres.

La cloche sonna et je sortis de mon état presque comateux. C'était quoi ce délire ? J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus la toile que je venait d'achever sans même m'en rendre compte. Elle était finit, signée même. Une signature que j'avais adopté depuis peu. Un petit tourbillon, entouré de quatre points, représentant les points cardinaux.

Le prof d'arts plastiques, se positionna derrière moi et observa la toile.

-** Magnifique Naruto, je vais pouvoir mettre ta toile à la futur expo du lycée ! **

Les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la salle, tandis que moi abasourdi, je restai assis sur mon tabouret, le pinceau toujours dans les mains. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il se passait depuis un certain temps.

-** Wouaa Naruto, tu as un talent fou ! **

Je sursautai et me retournai vers Sasori planté derrière moi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer. Je vis une lueur jaune l'entourer, comme la dernière fois dans la forêt.

-** Cette peinture me dit quelque chose d'ailleurs…**reprit-il

A cet instant je revis les visage de la femme et du jeune homme, ainsi que les paroles douces de la femme. c'était un peu flippant ça non ? J'avais dû rêver. Une sensation étrange m'envahit, j'eus l'impression de perdre le contrôle de mon corps…

_**- **_**Sasori…je…**

C'était comme la dernière fois, le soir ou j'étais entré dans le bar. Comme si quelqu'un me possédait, et que moi pauvre Naruto je me voyais sans pouvoir faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

-**Tu n'es pas Naruto n'est ce pas ? **Dis Sasori, comme s'il comprenait un tant soit peu ce qu'il se passait

- **Non…**

A ce moment la, je décidai de ne pas me laisser faire. Je luttai comme un taré pour reprendre possession de mon corps. Je luttai encore et encore, tel une personne embourbé dans du sable mouvant, essayant d'en sortir de toutes ses forces. Et je réussis tant bien que mal. Les yeux dans le vague, me sortant difficilement de mon état précédent je demandai presque suppliant.

-**Sasori…qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? **

Il me prit par le bras, et m'aida à marcher jusque dans le couloir. Moi titubant j'attendais toujours sa réponse.

- **Naruto il faudrait que tu viennes chez moi après les cours.  
><strong>

**- Euh…**

J'avais franchement du mal à réfléchir, et me sentais comme si je venais de me réveiller d'un cauchemar. Le genre d'état ou on est bien réveillé, mais encore dans le coltard, perturbé par notre rêve.

-** Ouai…pas de soucis.  
><strong>

**- Ca va aller pour ton cours ?  
><strong>

**- Je crois… je sais pas…**

Je partis en cours, laissant Sasori qui me fixa un moment, avant d'aller à son propre cours. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, je n'écoutai absolument rien. Je n'avais rien écrit sur ma feuille. Je repensais à la journée de dimanche. J'avais vu des « auras »…Enfin je croyais. C'étais difficile à croire. Pourtant Kiba avait bien dit « toi aussi tu as des dons ? » ça voulait dire quoi au juste ? Que les dons comme ça existaient réellement ? Kiba y croyait aussi ? Et Sasori y croyait-il ? une chose était sûre, Kiba avait dit « toi aussi ». Cela supposait donc qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui en avaient, ou qu'il en possédait lui même. Et puis Samedi et aujourd'hui j'avais eu cette sensation que quelqu'un habitait mon corps et me faisait dire n'importe quoi. Et Nemesis qui croyait dur comme fer que les vampires existaient. Je devenais fou c'était sur. Il fallait que je me fasse soigner, non ?

Les deux heures de cours, qui étaient passées comme une flèche, arrivèrent à leur terme. Je rangeai mes affaires et bondis hors de la salle. Il fallait que je vois Kiba. Je fus le premier à arriver à la grille du lycée. Ainsi je ne pourrais pas louper le dresseur de chien. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup j'en vis la queue. Il était accompagné d'un ami, celui aux yeux presque transparents, Neji si je me souvenais bien.

- **Hey Kiba ! Dis je peux te parler seul s'il te plaît, **dis-je en l'accostant alors qu'il allait franchir la grille sans même me calculer.

-** Oh Naruto ! Je t'avais pas vu. Oui bien sur. Neji pars devant je te rejoins ! **

Nous nous décalâmes dans un coin de la cours, alors que les autres élèves sortaient. Je chuchotai presque afin de ne pas être entendu.

-**Kiba il m'arrive des choses bizarre…**

Il me regarda sans dire un mot, attendant la suite.

-**Tu te rappelles dimanche quand tu m'as dis que moi aussi j'avais des dons. Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus.**

Il regarda à droite puis à gauche pour revenir vers moi.

-**Naruto écoutes… je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour t'en parler. Demandes à Sasori  
><strong>

**- Sasori ne semble pas vouloir m'en parler.**

Je me remémorai la fin de notre ballade dans les bois. Suite aux mots de Kiba, Sasori lui avait lancé un drôle de regard, puis il avait dit qu'il partait, qu'il allait me raccompagné. On avait abandonné Kiba dans la forêt avec ses loups, et Sasori m'avait parlé de tout et de rien, comme si de rien était. Il avait tout fait pour que je ne pose pas de questions et pour ne pas y répondre. Puis il m'avait laissé à un angle de rue, disant qu'il habitait dans la direction opposée, et qu'on se reverrai le lendemain au lycée. Vraiment il avait tout fait pour esquiver mes questions.

**- Ok je vais tout te dire…Naruto tu…  
><strong>

**- Naruto ! Je te cherchais partout ! **Cria Sasori en accourant vers moi. **Oh tiens Kiba t'es là toi aussi ? **

Sasori fixa Kiba intensément, puis à la seconde d'après Kiba me fit une mine d'excuse avant de balancer

- **Bon Naruto à la prochaine ! N'oublies pas de trouver un sujet pour le devoir ! **

Puis il s'éloigna. J'avais une drôle d'impression quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, encore…

-**Allez Naruto on y va**, Me dit-il très sérieusement.

Je le suivis sans un mot. Franchement je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui parler, je lui faisais même un peu la gueule. La mine renfrogné je le suivis, sans même regarder les alentours. Sasori était quelqu'un que j'appréciais énormément même si je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps. En effet il était le premier à être venu me parler, à être sympa, à m'aider. Il était un bon pote. Cependant il me cachait énormément de choses, et je ne supportais pas ça. Qu'on me cache des choses, d'autant plus quand cela semblait me concerner, me mettait vraiment en colère.

-** Ca va Naruto ?  
><strong>

**- Mouai…  
><strong>

**- D'accord.  
><strong>

**- Non en faite ça va pas,** grognai-je

**- Je me disais aussi, **dit-il avait un petit sourire en coin, le premier que je voyais sur lui depuis dimanche.

-**Tu me caches des choses et ça m'agace vraiment. Est-ce que c'est un trait de ton caractère profond, ou bien c'est juste contre moi ?  
><strong>

**- Mmh… un peu des deux je dirais… Tiens on est arrivé.**

Il s'arrêta devant un très grand immeuble, style années 70. Il sortit son beep et ouvrit la porte du hall. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur du fond, qui semblait très vieux avec, à la place des portes automatiques, des grilles qu'il fallait fermer soit même. C'était pas vraiment rassurant.

Une fois au cinquième étage, il se dirigea à droite et ouvrit sa porte, puis me laissa entrer le premier. Il y avait une petite entrée, puis un long couloir. Il me fit visiter, la première porte à droite c'était les toilettes et salle de bain, nullement décoré, et la première à gauche c'était la cuisine. Une cuisine plutôt moderne, aux décorations New Yorkaises, dans les tons gris et rouge avec une touche de jaune. Nous continuâmes au fond du couloir, la porte de droite était sa chambre. Très simple, avec un lit deux place couleur violet et un bureau orné d'un lampe assortie à la housse de couette. Quelques cadres accrochés par ci par la là, assez banal en soit. La porte en face de sa chambre c'était la chambre de sa grand mère, qu'il ne me fit pas visiter. Puis la dernière porte, celle toute au bout du couloir, c'était le salon. Et je fus émerveillé de voir ce salon tout blanc, orné de quelques touches pastels. Des anges et des fées étaient accrochés partout aux murs, et quelques statuettes étaient posées sur des étagères. Il y avait des meubles en bois clair, sculptés avec de jolies arabesques. La table de salon était revêtue d'une jolie nappe beige avec bien sûre des anges aux contours dorés et des feuilles de vignes les entourant. Le canapé beige comme la nappe semblait d'une matière super douce, du genre peau de pêche. Franchement on se serait cru sur un petit nuage au paradis. Quelques petits éléments paraissaient un peu kitch, comme le vase remplis de sucres en forme de coeur pour le café par exemple. Cependant cela ne paraissait pas ridicule puisque tout était parfaitement équilibré. Il n'y avait pas de trop, ni de pas assez dans ce merveilleux salon angélique.

- **Je ne m'attendais pas à ça dis donc… **chuchotai-je toujours époustouflé.

En effet je m'attendais plutôt à une ambiance rock chez Sasori, un salon game boy et nouvelle technologie, une chambre pleine de posters par exemple. Mais finalement ça lui allait bien cette décoration douce et chaleureuse.

-** Ma grand mère n'est pas là, on va pouvoir s'installer dans le salon. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
><strong>

**- T'as du café ?  
><strong>

**- Oui, je te ramènes ça, installes toi sur le canapé.  
><strong>

**- Merci.**

Et c'est avec plaisir que je m'installai sur le canapé, qui était aussi doux qu'il le semblait au premier coup d'oeil ! Je m'amusai à frotter sur cette douce matière mes mains, mes avants bras, ensuite ce fut le tour de mes joues car c'était trop agréable ! Alors que j'en était au stade de la joue droite, Sasori débarqua, deux tasses en mains, et me regarda bizarrement.

- **Toi tu as découvert le canapé du siècle hein ! **me balança-t-il amusé.

je crus mourir de honte et bafouillai un merci tout en prenant ma tasse de café brulante. Je bus deux gorgées puis la posai sur la table basse.

-** Pourquoi tu m'as amené chez toi ?  
><strong>

**- Pour faire un petit exercice sur toi. En faite je prends quelques cours privés avec un prof de faculté de psychologie. J'ai donc appris l'hypnose éricksonienne. L'hypnose permet d'accéder au subconscient afin de récupérer des informations qu'il ne transmet pas à ton conscient, des informations qui peuvent t'aider à comprendre certaines choses ou a régler certains problèmes. Donc je voudrais faire de l'hypnose sur toi pour t'aider. Es tu d'accord ?  
><strong>

**- Euh Attends…c'est pas dangereux ça ?  
><strong>

**- Non pas du tout.  
><strong>

**- Mais si je me réveillais pas ? **Demandai-je tout à coup paniqué.

**- Non mais je vais pas te mettre dans un coma artificielle ! Franchement ça pourrait vraiment t'aider, il faut que tu me fasses confiance…**

**- Bon ok…mais si je me réveille pas, gare à tes fesses ! **

Je repris une gorgée de café pendant que Sasori allumait quelques bougies « pour une ambiance zen » avait-il précisé. Je regardai l'heure avant de commencer, il était 17H30 à peu près. J'espérais que ça n'allait pas durer trop longtemps, car j'avais ma disert à faire ce soir, et une séance de musique à faire sur le toit. En pensant à cela, mes yeux se mirent à pétiller, j'avais hâte de l'entendre chanter de nouveau…

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, comme il me le conseilla, et attendis la suite. Je l'entendis se déplacer dans la pièce puis poser quelque chose sur la table. Ensuite il s'assit près de moi.

- **Fermes les yeux. Je vais dans quelques instants entrer dans ton subconscient, tu te sentiras lourd et léger à la fois. J'instaure un code de sortie de ton état. Se sera le nombre « zéro». A cinq tu entreras en état d'hypnose. Un, ta lourdeur s'accentue, tu entres dans ton moi profond, deux, tu entres plus profondément encore, tu n'as plus conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, trois, tu es encore plus lourd, et te rapproches de ton inconscient…**

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis Sasori me regarder étrangement. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Ca ne marchait pas ? Il se leva, rangea l'espèce de petit appareil qu'il avait posé sur la table dans un tiroir de son buffet, puis revint s'assoir face à moi.

- **Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher ton truc, **lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. **Enfin il me faut peut être plus de cinq minutes pour entrer en état d'hypnose.**

Il écarquilla les yeux et sembla être sur le point de tomber de sa chaise. Il avait pas l'air bien. Son teint était plus pâle que tout à l'heure. Il était peut être malade… je me rassis dans le canapé, et admirai chaque trait de sa mine déconfite.

- **Naruto, tu penses qu'il s'est écoulé combien de temps depuis que tu t'es allongé et que tu as fermé les yeux ? **

**- J'sais pas, cinq minutes, dix tout au plus…**

- **Tu ne te souviens de rien alors ? ** Il semblait un peu paniqué, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

**- Euh…pourquoi faudrait-il que je me rappelle de quelque chose ? **

**- Parce que…** Me dit-il, me montrant la pendule accrochée face à moi que j'avais regardé avant de m'allonger. Elle annonçait 18H25…

* * *

><p>Vos avis ? :D<p>

Je veux également faire un petit sondage. Voila je pensais éventuellement (ce n'est pas sûr) Faire un Hors série spécial Noël que je publierais la semaine prochaine en plus du prochain chapitre. Qui est pour un Hors série en One shot ? qui est contre ?


End file.
